


Breathe

by BlackenedLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden goes Bisexual, Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pack Dynamics, Redemption, Resurrection, Revenge, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedLight/pseuds/BlackenedLight
Summary: Ethan didn't hear his own voice. He didn't care, his words but a whisper in the thunderstorm raging, but the druid heard him clearly. For a first time in this two goddamn years he felt something twisting him from inside out. Something that made him feel alive again, not a shadow running away, sitting alone in the darkness of the night and howling in despair. He reached out and weightlessly touched his brother's face with his fingertips. God, heavens themselves had no idea how Ethan misses him.- Can he... live again?------A non-canon story taking place between the Dread Doctors and the Wild Hunt arcs, centered around Ethan trying to bring his brother back from the dead. I'm really a sucker for a good redemption story and was really bummed about the end the series gave those two when it looked like they finally taking steps in the right direction. Some scenes are going to be be based on the events of the series, so I won't go into much detail about them. Tags are updated as the chapters are being posted.Enjoy.





	1. A (non-)Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan goes to visit Aiden's grave only to find himself having some company.

It's been two years.

  
Two years since the Nogitsune was defeated. Two years he kissed Danny goodbye and left Beacon Hills. Two years since he's been on the run. Two years since part of his soul was ripped out from his chest. Two years since he held Aiden dying in his hands. Two years since he buried his own brother.

  
Ethan stopped his bike at the Beacon Hills graveyard, removed his helmet and wiped the tears off his eyes. He should've visited Aiden's grave more frequently. Derek helped with arranging funeral, giving him a secluded place, a little further away from the primary rows of tombstones, not far from the graves of the Hale family members that died in the arson. It was just Ethan, and sometimes Lydia visiting, the times he needed resolve to get going, times he just missing them sitting on a roof back to back in silence, times he wanted to feel Aiden's hand on his shoulder, reminding him he'll never be on his own. The last one was the rarest, they never were the types to get emotional, but they didn't need it. They knew exactly what the other one is feeling, having little need for words.

  
Except now he was on his own. He's been running for two years straight, repelling the assaults on his life, an attempts to get a revenge on him for all he and Aiden had done while they were Deucalion's lapdogs. He was alone, vulnerable, an Omega on his own and out in the open. Still, each time he fought he remembered something Derek said that night he lost his twin: "I may not be the Alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one". That's the only thing that was keeping him alive, he fought for himself, and for his brother, with enough ferocity that even Aiden would be proud of, even though it was always Ethan trying to keep a cool head and Aiden going feral. He didn't have the heart to ask Scott's pack for shelter, even though he knew the young Alpha won't abandon him if he'll come to him looking for help. But it was meaningless for him now, with Aiden gone.  
Thunder rumbling in the distance returned Ethan's focus back to reality. He slowly walked through the graveyard, wondering, when he dies, will anyone friendly be around? He wanted to be buried next to Aiden, the only family he had. He didn't remember his real parents, only the fact they were killed by a hungry werewolf under the full moon's influence. The twins didn't have a chance for revenge though, their first pack killed him, and claimed the youngsters for themselves. They had grown under the abuse of the other werewolves, starting small and weak. Until Deucalion found them. Ethan wondered where could he be now, but...

  
As he moved closer, he felt something. It's like his inner animal, not unlike the normal ones, that violently react to anything disastrous that's about to happen - it was growling, scratching in the confines of Ethan's mind. Something is wrong. Utterly wrong. And... there were two scents. Those two, Ethan knew before. He should've been calmer, since he recognized them, but the sensation hasn't gone away. He raced to Aiden's grave, claws replacing his fingernails, metallic blue replacing the dark brown in his eyes. Whatever he finds there - whoever he finds there - he'll be ready. He'll protect his little brother even in death.

  
What he found, however was...  
Well... Ethan was yet to find the word for what he saw.

  
A woman, clad in black leather, with long dark hair, and a tall man in the dark coat, wearing sunglasses even if sun was clouded and it was about to rain. Ethan knew who they were, not needing to see their faces. They were Morell and Deucalion, standing over Aiden's dug out grave, coffin lying on the ground in front of them.

  
They... defiled it... One place Ethan held sacred deep within his soul. He felt his blood boiling, heartbeat speeding up, rain falling on his skin starting to evaporate on contact. He let out the most furious growl he could manage, the one even Scott lashing out at Aiden there at the basement when they find Stilinski couldn't begin to rival, attracting the pair's attention. Somehow, he knew they were waiting for him to come. At the time Ethan already has mastered the ability to cover up his scent from almost anyone, but he didn't suspect someone will be of danger here.

  
\- HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU?!

  
Deucalion turned around, removing his glasses and looked at Ethan, calmly and expectantly. The eyes. He actually didn't see Deucalion with his restored eyes, but that was one on the least important things right now. Ethan will go for the eyes, it's his only chance of beating his former Alpha, or at least distracting him enough to buy him some time to dispatch Morell. Instead of doing something to prepare for the incoming assault, Deucalion closed his eyes and inhaled loudly. Morell turned to Ethan and spoke.

  
\- Breathe, Ethan. Can you feel it, the smell of death and decay around here?..

  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT" Ethan screamed in his head, preparing to leap on Deucalion, eyeing Morell's hands and neck for any druidic trinkets and smelling the air for chemical signals, even though the howling wind and the rain made it harder. Fuck it, if he's an Alpha, fuck it, if she's a druid and Ethan has little chance of surviving this fight. They'll pay for doing this, if it's the last thing he does.

  
And then the realization of what she was getting at hit him. Aiden is dead for two years now, his grave was just dug out, Ethan can tell just by looking. Yet the air around it... is fresh. There isn't a trace of decay even a werewolf can detect, not from the grave itself, neither from the coffin.

At. All.

  
Ethan's growl ceased. He stood there stunned, for a few moments, not sure how to process what he's feeling, eyes darting between Deucalion, Morell and Aiden's coffin. On shaking legs he made a few steps forward, voice breaking. It was way too long, he couldn't... Ethan learned how to live without him, it was agonizing, but he did... Could he... He felt his anger replaced by grief once again. Every time he goes here.

  
\- What have you done to him?!  
\- We had done nothing. But what we found... We think you should take a look at it yourself.

  
Morell moved aside to let Ethan closer to the coffin. The werewolf looked at it silently, he remembered how he gently placed Aiden into it, how he spent at least two hours standing next to his body, lying his head on his brother's chest, holding his cold, lifeless hand, hoping for a miracle, hoping for Aiden to suddenly open his eyes and hit him on the nape for being such a crybaby. He never was, actually, neither of them were. Until the day Aiden died. Ethan sobbed, still remembering the look Aiden gave him before he passed away in his arms, the useless attempts to lift some of his pain, in a desperate hope Aiden will start healing on his own, the look of horror on Lydia's face when she ran out of the school building, her Banshee powers already telling her what has happened...

  
...a thunder strike bellowed through the graveyard. As if he was waiting for a cue, with one swift movement, Deucalion ripped the coffin open.

  
Instinctively, Ethan closed his eyes, but he knew he had to look. He turned his head to the sky, rain falling on his face, thunder cracking in the distance and forced himself to open them. He glanced at Deucalion and Morell, both looking down on the contents of the coffin, astonished and shocked at the same time, like they had little idea what's inside prior to opening. Yet he still couldn't smell nor a feel of disgust from either of them, or a stench of decaying flesh. Mustering all his strength, Ethan pulled his gaze down, not even beginning to imagine what he could see.

  
Aiden lied there, still, like that moment he put his little brother there, crying all over him. His clothes were almost gone, but the whole body was still looking much like Ethan's. Not a single trace of something indicating that Aiden is long dead. Yet... no heartbeat, no breathing. Ethan fell on his knees before his twin's body, readying himself for inevitable breakdown. Tears flowed from his eyes, like every time he visited his brother.

  
\- How is it possible?.. Is he?..

  
Morell took a few moments to compose herself, shaking the momentary vulnerability and assuming her Iron Lady attitude again, while Deucalion was still staring at Aiden, silent. Ethan thought he would gloat, Deucalion didn't gave a shit about them being people, he wanted his two obedient hounds ready to take down whatever was threatening his precious dream of a perfect pact. In fact, only Ennis did care about them when they still were the Alpha Pack. But that man standing in front of him now seemed... different.

  
\- He... he is dead, yes, but... I don't think it's over.

  
A hope. A living, fiery feeling growing inside of his chest. He hoped. Vividly, brightly, with all the heart he had left after his brother's death. He felt it burn inside him, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

  
\- You and him. You being twins, having that unique connection and an ability to merge your bodies. You already were on the brink of death when Darach snapped your neck. Alan said he hasn't figured it out yet how you survived, you should've both died that night.

  
This time, Deucalion actually broke his silence.

  
\- But after he told me the details and after what we saw here, I think I know both how you did it and why Aiden's like this now...

  
Ethan never was the one for pathetic gestures, but he didn't care at the moment. Still on his knees, crying, he grabbed Deucalion's hips with his claws, tearing the fabric, and looked at his former Alpha.

  
\- Tell me!

  
Deucalion's irises glowed red.

  
\- What happened back there wasn't unlike what Derek did to his sister, Cora. The spark of power that werewolves have is akin to the pure life force. Like an extra power you have, enhancing you, giving you strength, keeping you alive through the direst ordeals. The Alpha has even more of such power, and Derek gave it all up to heal dying Cora, reverting back to being Beta.

  
\- What we believe is happened when Darach killed you, merged with Aiden, you unconsciously used your Alpha spark to at least save your twin from death, and, we think, Aiden did the same for you, Ethan. So, you healed each other enough to buy Lydia and Cora time to get you to Alan, who was able to stabilize you. You lost most of your Alpha powers in process, becoming Betas, or, rather, Omegas, but you lived...

  
Morell crouched near Ethan and looked him in the eye.

  
\- ...and I think this is it. That part of your life force you sacrificed for Aiden that night is still within his body, keeping him like this. I think it hasn't dissolved because of your merging taking place while the transfer happened, the unique link that binds you two together. While either of you lives... the other is not truly dead.

  
Ethan didn't hear his own voice. He still didn't care, his words but a whisper in the thunderstorm raging, but the druid heard him clearly. For a first time in this two goddamn years he felt something twisting him from inside out. Something that made him feel alive again, not a shadow running away, sitting alone in the darkness of the night and howling in despair. He reached out and weightlessly touched his brother's face with his fingertips. God, heavens themselves have no idea how Ethan misses him.

  
\- Can he... live again?

  
Morell and Deucalion exchanged glances.

  
\- It'd be quite the ordeal, but we think he can. We'll need a help though. A lot of it, actually.

  
She lifted Ethan's chin with her fingers and looked him in his eye again, this time more thoroughly.

  
\- Storm is coming, Ethan, the echoes of what Darach has done and what Scott's pack did in response, powering the Nemethon up are still here, and we fear the worst is yet to come. And when that time comes, we need every last one of you to stand and fight. Werewolf, banshee, kitsune, chimera or human. I can help you bring him back. But only if when the time comes, you two will stand with us, and help preserve balance.

  
Ethan slowly rose from the ground, his legs still shaking, but his gaze determined, fixated on his twin, laying before him, looking like he's just sleeping. To hell if he's going to be Deucalion's lapdog again, if it brings Aiden back, he'll do it. He felt that sensation washing over him, having a purpose to live, to go on again, something to aspire to... and someone to hold on to, to remind him he's not on his own. Again.

  
\- What do I need to do?..

  
"I'll be there for you, little brother. I swear it. Just wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be welcome, there's a few routes I have in mind for story to go, so any suggestion will be heard.


	2. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes home with Liam to find a somehow familiar intruder.

\- Think she'll handle it?  
\- Don't worry, Malia will help her through this full moon. Hayden's got a lot better with it over the months, and Malia seems unaffected at all. You know how hard that can be for her.

  
Liam scoffed, walking with his Alpha to his house. He was opposing the idea of Hayden and Malia locking themselves up in Lydia's basement for the full moon, but in the end it was Hayden herself who decided it was for the best and threatened to kick the crap out of him if he'll object one more time.

  
\- It's just kinda weird, usually girly sleepovers are all boys and cosmetics talks, not the ways to restrain oneself from going on the killing spree during a full moon.

  
Scott smirked and turned his head to Liam.

  
\- Well, to be completely honest, Stiles put a mountain ash barrier around Lydia's basement, so no, it won't be an issue.

  
Liam stopped in his tracks, not sure if he was kidding or serious. Scott really had picked up the art of joking with a straight face from Stiles last months.

  
\- Wait, what?  
\- Calm down, nothing will happen, she's strong, she will control herself, trust me. You did, and you had anger issues, remember?  
\- Okay. Well, here's your house, I should be going now, see you tomorrow, then? Scott?..

  
Liam raised his eyes only to see his Alpha standing completely still, looking at his house suspiciously. He knew that look, last few month Scott's True Alpha nature has grown stronger, giving him more and more advanced senses than he had himself. Most of the time he was just stopping like that for a few moments before shaking his head and smiling like saying "No, false alarm". This time Scott stood still, slowly getting his claws out and eyes glowing.

  
\- What's wrong?  
\- Smell anything?

  
Liam inhaled deeply, the only unusual scent was...

  
\- Gasoline?  
\- Yep, we're on foot and it's a fresh scent. Mom is on a vacation for at least one more week and the trail leads directly to the house. Also, there isn't anyone else's scent around.

  
Liam nodded, preparing for the evening to get messy.

  
\- Stay here, Liam.  
\- Going with you.

  
Scott tried to give Liam "hell no" look, but for the past year it didn't really work. His first Beta became more and more eager to help him with anything he needed to do, maybe because Scott saved Hayden with his bite. He'd never admit it out loud but he liked having Liam watching his back, over time he had become like a son Scott's yet to had, so his natural desire would be keeping him out of the harm's way, but the guy was way too stubborn and Scott never had the heart to order him anything as his Alpha. So instead of arguing, Scott motioned towards the house.

  
He lied a little, though, he did detect another scent, faint and subtle one, definitely werewolf, trying really hard to conceal himself, Derek used to say some trained werewolves can do that. Somehow... familiar scent? Scott couldn't pinpoint who it was, but he definitely run into person before. Well, if there's indeed a werewolf there, no need for subtlety, he or she'll hear them getting into the house. Scott nodded to Liam, already wolfed out, and opened the front door.

  
It was dark inside, but he could easily detect a heartbeat coming from the kitchen. Apparently, Liam heard it too, as he motioned towards it. They rushed into the kitchen, Scott being in front and Liam blocking the doorway so he intruder won't escape, only to see a male figure in the dark, nothing clearly visible but the vibrant blue glowing eyes, sitting at the table, who immediately raised his hands defensively.

  
\- I'm sorry, Scott, didn't meant to scare you, I can't go wrong with being cautious these days.

  
Scott recognized the voice, but turned the lights on anyway, just to confirm.

  
\- Ethan?..

  
He took a moment to take a good look at one of the former Alpha twins. Ethan looked... well, battered. Dark bristle covering his face, hair longer and unchecked, eyes weary and dimmed, a couple of scars, one across his brow, the other on the neck, Scott wondered why those are not healed yet, they don't look fresh. Dark leather jacket, black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and metallic bracelet over his right hand. Scott inhaled, trying to figure his emotional state, but it was so chaotic that he gave up on the idea.

  
Liam, still blocking the doorway, looked wary.

  
\- Who is it?  
\- It's Ethan, remember I told you about the twin werewolves we knew? Ethan, that's Liam.

  
Younger werewolf nodded, while Ethan stood up a stretched out a hand to him. A younger werewolf looked at it for a few moments, eyes darting between Scott and Ethan, before finally getting a nod of approval from the Alpha, shaking it, putting a little too much effort into it for a normal handshake. Ethan didn't really show he did though.

  
\- So what's with all sneaking around if you're not here to threaten Scott?  
\- Again, I'm really sorry if I'm intruding. It's just...  
\- Someone is after you? - Scott inquired immediately, remembering the first reason the twins were so eager to join his pack.

  
Ethan laughed without humor.

  
\- There's always someone after me after Aiden died, I got used to it. I've been visiting Beacon Hills in secret a couple of times, to be honest. I came to talk. I don't think anyone would track me down or come looking for me here.

  
Liam eyes glowed and he let out a warning growl clearly not pleased with an explanation and thinking Ethan is overstaying his welcome, and it still was the full moon out there. Scott grabbing him by the arm was enough for him to stop, though.

  
\- We're good, Liam, relax.

  
Scott motioned towards the couch in the main hall.

  
\- Sit down, Ethan, I'll be in a second, okay?

  
Liam closed the door behind Ethan and looked at his Alpha.

  
\- I don't like him. Especially his murderer eyes.  
\- We didn't at first as well. But we got to know them. They weren't bad guys, just seriously misguided, and, honestly, I didn't think I'd do better if I was raised like they were. They never knew better than cruelty of their first pack and the maniac plans Deucalion had back then. And we owe him and his brother Stilles' life. Maybe even more lives. The least I can do is listen to why he risked coming back here.

  
Liam expectantly looked at his Alpha, then finally gave up.

  
\- Fine, but if anything happens, call me, okay? I'll hear it, at least some upsides of me living nearby now.  
\- Sure, don't worry about me, get some rest.

  
Scott smiled and hugged Liam, the young Beta seemed to ease up a little and smiled back, waving his hand, walking out of the back door and firmly closing it behind him.

 

<...>

 

\- He hates me, isn't he?

  
Scott arched an eyebrow at Ethan, dropping on the couch next to him.

  
\- Were you eavesdropping?  
\- No, but he smelled like he's gonna jump and me and stab me in the gut any second.  
\- Don't overthink it, he's a little too impulsive and he doesn't know you a lot, only the basic things.  
\- I'll take your word for it. He seems very strong for how young he looks.  
\- Yeah, Derek used to say the same thing... You hungry?

  
The care actually made Ethan smile a bit. Even after becoming the Alpha Scott didn't change much. Still cares for people, even those he doesn't know that well. Ethan nodded and Scott took the cell phone to order in.

  
\- Hope I'm not abusing your hospitality.  
\- Not at all. To be honest, I'm glad to see you alive and well. When you left without saying a word we thought we'd never see you again. Where have you been?

  
Ethan sighed and looked in the window, as if he was reliving some bad memories. And he actually was, life wasn't that much kind to him.

  
\- I'd love to say I traveled, but it's more like I've been on the run. Some surviving members of packs we infiltrated on Deucalion's orders back in the day, Hunters, even a mercenaries at some point... suddenly you're sleeping with one eye opened and trying to hear the slightest warning someone's assaulting you.  
\- You should've seen what we've been through here these two years. I wonder if this city will ever know peace after Darach's toying with Nemethon.  
\- That's why I didn't say anything when I was visiting. Figured you hands were already full, and you won't need my problems in addition to yours. But this time I really need your help.

  
Scott retraced his memories back to the first thing Ethan said when he found him and tried to guess.

  
\- So someone IS really after you and you need a shelter?  
\- That thing won't ever change. No, not that. I was at Aiden's grave this morning.

  
Scott tensed, both at the mention of one of the brothers dying fighting off the Oni and Ethan's heartbeat starting going up, not in a way that he's lying but he's getting REALLY nervous. Scott never told anyone, but he secretly felt himself guilty for not being able to save Allison and Aiden. It was just something he kept on himself, swearing he won't let anyone down like that again.

  
\- Scott... there were Morell and Deucalion. We've learned that... Aiden's not truly dead. He can be brought back.

  
The Alpha took a moment for this thought to sink in. He shouldn't be that surprised. Peter came back. Chimeras did. But Aiden... Also...

  
\- Deucalion and Morell? Together? Weren't they at each other's throats?  
\- Yes. I don't know what are his intentions, but he seemed different from what I remembered, like he genuinely wants to help. Maybe it's another game he's playing, I do not know yet, but I will if he does. Morell said she was trying to find me as well, speaking of something bad happening soon, and needing everyone of us to be here when that happens to fight back. She used some druidic method of scrying on me, but part of her reading led her to Aiden's grave. There, she discovered Aiden's body intact, as he died a few moments ago, not two years.

  
So much time has passed, how could he?.. As if he was reading Scott's mind, Ethan continued.

  
\- When we died that night Darach was brought down, Morell says we unconsciously exchanged our Alpha sparks for each other's lives. She says that bond keeps him from truly dying, part of my life force still inside him, and we can use it to revive him.

  
Scott leaned back, still processing the information. Aiden isn't dead and Ethan is desperate to bring him back. Scott retraced his memories back to that night. He remembered it, when he walked out of the school that night. He hoped they won, they avenged Allison's death... they did. But not without a price, during the fighting Scott heard it. A pained cry from the outside, a single word, a single name. "AIDEN!!.." He remembered Lydia crying on Stiles' shoulder, remembered Derek looking away, clearly devastated as well and... he remembered Ethan, cradling his twin, leaning on him, hoping some kind of miracle will happen and Aiden will survive a poisoned Oni blade, just like everyone else wounded around the town did, the last cruel Nogistune's spit in their faces.

  
\- ...we both will need a pack. You know werewolves are stronger together, we're relying on eachother's strength. Without the pack, without the strength of an Alpha, we'll both be too weak to endure this process. Scott...

  
Ethan turned fully to him, tears clearly visible in his eyes .

  
\- He's my only family. I know our hands are still elbow-deep in blood, and we're still guilty for letting Boyd die. We knew you didn't trust us when we tried to get into your pack. But I can't go on like this, I don't have anyone else but him, and learning he could still be alive... Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want, I promise, just help me, I swear, I'll...

  
Scott felt something in him broke as Ethan spoke... He never got to tell either of the twins, but he really changed his mind and forgave them for the part they played in the Alpha mess. If only they didn't left. Maybe there's a chance to set things right with at least one of the deaths he regretted. Scott reached out and grabbed Ethan's shoulder, looking him directly in the eye.

  
\- He died fighting for us, you think I can turn you down now? I'll do whatever in my power. I promise.

  
Ethan went silent, looking at Scott, it almost like he stopped breathing. Then he smiled. Wider, more happily than he ever did since the twins freed themselves from their first pack. No way for Scott of knowing that, though.

  
\- Thank you.

  
Doorbell interrupted whatever else Ethan wanted to say, Scott rose up and left, returning with 2 bags in his hands. Ethan reached for the wallet.

  
\- How much?

  
Scott stopped in his tracks and gave Ethan a questioning look.

  
\- Really? Nothing, you're a guest here, remember?

  
Ethan tried to object but Scott just rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.

  
\- C'mon, take the jacket off, the bathroom is by the stairs to the left. I'll handle it.

 

<...>

 

Half an hour later, they were finished with food, yet not finished talking. Feeling somewhere safe for at least a short time, Ethan loosened up a little.

  
\- Heard anything from Danny?  
\- Not much, he moved back to the Hawaii a year ago, family business or something like that. We don't chat as often. Seems he's a little nervous around me, I don't even have a slightest idea how he figured it all out.

  
Ethan chuckled.

  
\- Yeah... he told me he can't date a werewolf when I left, and I don't blame him. With the life I have now, I couldn't risk him getting hurt.  
\- Can imagine that... When you left, actually. Well... we thought you blamed us for what happened.  
\- I didn't. We made our choice and fought, Scott, it was our will... We wanted to run at first you know?

  
Scott fixated his gaze on Ethan, but said nothing, as giving him a cue to elaborate.

  
\- Yes, I'm not proud of that fact. Me and Aiden, we wanted to took Danny and Lydia somewhere safe and hide, until Derek knocked some sense into us.  
\- Sounds like him. What did he do?  
\- He told us Lydia won't leave you and Danny won't believe. And... we've been wrong the whole time, we thought at first the strength is what you value, or loyalty... It's not. It's people around you. When it hit us on the head, we decided to stay and fight.

  
Ethan sighed, clearly unnerved by the memories, as was Scott, wondering how much of the willpower that guy has in him.

  
\- Alright, it's late, I have to get going.  
\- Where'd you go?

  
Ethan paused, thinking. He thought he'd leave the town by now again and hit the road, but he stays. Maybe he'll hit the road again later. And it'll be with Aiden back at his side.

\- Don't know, I'll figure something out.  
\- Stay. You really look like you can use some rest without sleeping with one eye open. Mom is on the vacation, anyway, and I'd like someone else being around.  
\- ...Really?

  
The young Alpha nodded and made Ethan feel even more grateful than he already did.

  
\- Thanks. It means a lot.

  
Scott smiled and looked at Ethan with his Alpha eyes. Ethan didn't feel how it happened, he only realized his were glowing too a few moments later.

  
\- It does. Now, let's get back to this at the morning, okay? Good night, Ethan.

  
Ethan complied, actually liking the idea of someone being nice to him for a change. Is it like this, being in an actual pack, not a vicious group of sadists or a power-hungry mass murderers? Finally giving in to fatigue, Ethan undressed and lied on the bed in the guest room, instantly falling asleep.


	3. The Stalkers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Scott and Ethan had gone to rest, the trouble was brewing in the other parts of the Beacon Hills...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter uses the interpretation of the Wild Hunt as its given in Season 6 trailers and told by Noshiko in first episode of the Season 5.

Lydia took another sip of wine from the glass, looking at clearly nervous Stiles pacing around the room with a pouch of mountain ash in his hands, then returning to drawing silhouettes in her notebook. They were in her lake house, staying to watch over Maila and Hayden during a full moon.

  
\- Come on, can't you be a little more involved here? You know, you're better at those things than Malia, since she were the coyote all the time girls learn to...  
\- Stiles, just before you continue, the last three times I agreed to hold a werewolf in a basement of this house she almost tore a beam out and left no wall unscratched there, and she was NOT on her period. So no, I'm gonna sit here, enjoy the wine, draw and ignore the growls coming from down there.

  
She immediately followed her words with the actions. Stiles rolled his eyes, gave up his pacing and dropped in the chair across the table from her.

  
\- Think it will last?  
\- What?  
\- Peace and quiet? There wasn't anything creepy happening in town since the Dread Doctors, well, aside from that Wendigo guy escaping Eichen and ending up near the High School, how come every psycho out here ends up either near the Hospital or the High School?  
\- You're overthinking it, Stiles. The way I see it, we deserved some happiness and not going for a walk in the woods in the middle of the night looking for the dead bodies clustered near the magic tree stump, so I'm going to enjoy the moment as it is.  
\- You're awfully calm, you know.  
\- No, I'm just practical.

  
Stiles sighed and begin to fiddle with his phone, trying to ignore the growls coming from the basement as well. Since Malia regained her full powers from the Desert Wolf, she never had experienced any trouble going through the full moon. Hayden, however, had a different story. Guys actually used to make jokes how much she and Liam are alike when it comes to all things werewolf, she even followed Liam's suit in running around town naked during the full moon at some point. So this time they asked Malia to help he trough, though Stiles was unsure how's that been working out so far.

  
Stiles subtly took a peek at Lydia, silently drawing. The more time gone by, the more passionate about arts Lydia was getting, and he wondered if that genius will ever ran out of things to nail. She looked beautiful the way he saw her, though he didn't have the guts to approach her and she was clearly interested in a certain green-eyed flaming hound. To be honest he wasn't really that close to Malia either since they've help Braeden capture the Desert Wolf, like her newfound powers were keeping her away from him for some reason, or she was just plain scared of endangering him again, which, to be honest, annoyed Stiles to no end. Like he wasn't already living amongst werewolves, chimeras, kitsune, kaima, banshees and God-knows-what for a few years. Speaking of banshees, Lydia got awfully quiet with her drawing and the growling from the basement ceased.

  
\- Lydia?..

  
No answer. Just the sound of the pencil scratching the paper.

  
\- Lydia!

  
She jumped in her seat, like Stiles just popped out of thin air next to her shouting in her ear, not sitting across the table the whole time.

  
\- What?!  
\- Were you in trance or something?.. Think Hayden finally calmed down.

  
Stiles eyed her for a second, worried, the last thing he actually wanted to do at the moment is ACTUALLY going into the woods at night looking for a dead body.

  
\- Were you?

  
Lydia looked at him, unsure, still holding a pencil in her hand.

  
\- Can I see it?  
\- It's nothing, I was just a little... consumed.

  
Stiles rose from his seat and walked around the table to crouch next to her. He looked at the drawing, recognizing somewhat familiar male silhouette on the paper. The terror that is Nogitsune was long over, but the ghosts of the past couldn't be left behind that easily, sometimes, he still wakes up screaming having the nightmares and remembering all the atrocities he has committed under its influence, including two deaths that weighted most heavily on him.

  
\- You miss him?  
\- Who?

  
Stiles rolled his eyes, then pointed at the drawing with them.

  
\- Aiden.

  
Lydia sighed, pouring more wine into her glass and took a sip, releasing a quiet sob.

  
\- I do. Mostly I regret that he died thinking I didn't like him... And now I'll never have a chance to say I was wrong. It's not fair, you know? He really tried to right his wrongs, but I was too self-righteous to admit it out loud. And then it was that monster, Vallack, who kidnapped me and tried to use his image to get into my head...

  
She sobbed again, finishing the glass right away and looking at the sky trough the window, then returning her gaze back to the paper. For a moment Stiles wondered if he knows what Lydia feels right now, deep inside he's eaten alive by the guilt, he still felt Allison's and Aiden's deaths were his fault.

  
\- Stiles...

  
Stiles looked up to Lydia and froze. She looked at the paper as if she sees it for the first time and not like she just draw it right here and then, eyes wide and mouth agape, the expression Stiles didn't really want to see anytime soon - the one she gets when she's either shocked or her banshee side starts to kick in. Her voice also changed, not sobbing anymore, but turning almost to a whisper.

  
\- That's NOT Aiden.

 

<...>

 

It was way past time the vet clinic closed its doors, however it wasn't a concern of the people gathered there. Dr. Deaton actually never imagined he'd willingly let Deucalion in again, even after he seemed to redeem himself, yet the matter the Alpha and his sister brought up with them was quite unique.

  
\- ...and there is when we need your help, brother.  
\- You realize no one has ever succeeded in resurrection using an Alpha spark? Many have tried over the centuries, all but fruitless attempts.  
\- That's different, Alan. He's not completely dead, and the connection they share may enable us to succeed.  
\- Even if they are, where will we get it? Does Deucalion here is suddenly feeling like giving up his power to revive his former protege?

  
The said Alpha smirked at the suggestion.

  
\- Of course not, but as Marin said before, there's not an issue of using an Alpha spark, the same amount of life force pumped into Ethan will be sufficient for us as well, since Aiden is technically just... discharged, so to say. All we need for that druidic ritual you seem to have knowledge of, is them having a pack, two druids to perform it and a place of power, such as Nemethon.

  
Morell shivered at the mention of the place, but quickly composed herself, trying to convince her brother to go through with the plan.

  
\- It's even don't have to be draining several werewolves to death like that chimera, Theo, did, a little amount from a lot of them will work too, you studied that subject of ressurection thoroughly, Alan, I know it, you wanted to know how exactly Peter did it a few years ago, thinking there may be a way to bring Talia back.

  
Deaton sighed and raised his hands in the air, pacing around the room. Morell and Deucalion exchanged glances, giving the druid time to gather his thoughts. He won't show it, but Alan was actually moved by the idea, the only thing that really concerned him was reasoning behind it. And also... he wondered if there's indeed a way to bring Talia Hale back as well.

  
\- What's in it for you two? I can't believe you're actually planning on resurrecting a fallen member of Deucalion's pack out of loyalty or something. What do you want with the boy?

  
Morell pouted her lips and glared at her brother.

  
\- You know the Hunt is coming, right, Alan? You know what they do to the people, you know what they did the last time?  
\- And what does it have to do with the Aiden?  
\- It's their connection we're after. I studied the Hunt, brother. I studied what they're capable of. I studied their methods, and I really don't want to remember what it took me to learn. But that unique bond those twins share, now tempered with nothing else but the life force itself should make them inseparable. Even if one would be taken, the other won't lose him. We'll know where do they take the people they're stealing. We'll be able to... - Morell leaned in closer to look her brother directly in the eyes - Fight. Them. Back.

  
Before Deaton could say something back to her, they were interrupted by the knock on the door. To be honest, more like slamming one's fist into the door. Alan looked at the clock, it's almost midnight, there were very slim chances someone will come here with an animal needing treatment this late, other than maybe a dog run over by a car. All three looked in the direction the sound was coming from.

  
Desperate knocking on the door didn't stop. Deucalion inhaled deeply, spotting claws and glowing eyes.

  
\- A werewolf. Seems not hostile. He's... hm... scared.

  
Deaton walked out of the examination room into the lobby, followed by Deucalion ready to jump in, should his guess would be proven wrong. Looking behind the glass of his door and recognizing the visitor. Alan quickly opened the it, letting Brett in.

  
\- What happened?  
\- Satomi...

  
Brett was injured and panted heavily, which was a bad sign as it is, he's one of the strongest Betas in Satomi Ito's pack, what's left of it after the Dead pool anyway.

  
\- Satomi-san... murdered.

 

<...>

 

Liam still didn't felt like sleeping, so the next thing the done after he got home - he put on his running gear, wolfed out and headed into the preserve. Scott admired this habit of his Beta, remembering he used to run on around the wood on all fours himself when he was younger. Liam thought about it as something to clear his head when it got messy, and that guy sneaking in Scott's house troubled him.

  
Liam didn't know much about Ethan, more or less what Stiles told him about the supernatural events of the Beacon Hills, starting with Peter Hale killing his niece Laura and ending with him being bitten by Scott at the roof of the Hospital. From what he heard, Ethan used to be a badly abused Beta back in his youth along with his twin, until Deucalion found them, taught them, let them become Alphas and claimed them for himself and his pack, menacing anyone getting in his way. Stiles said that the twins used to be two of biggest jerks they've faced, until at some point they've had a change of heart and they switched sides and remained with Scott until one of them died and the other one left after Scott's pack freed Stiles from possession.

  
Well... according to Stiles, Deucalion himself wasn't a werewolf role model. Liam was hesitant when Scott decided to turn to him for help against Theo, given all he has done with his pack in the past few years, but it seems that Dr. Deaton's idea of Deucalion being back to his former self proved right, or it was just Deucalion's idea of gratitude for tricking Darach into restoring his eyesight. Anyways, the modern-day Deucalion seemed trustworthy, so Liam figured maybe he should give Ethan a chance, since Scott thinking them both being a decent persons now. Though he still wondered why Ethan came back after being absent for that long.

  
Running while transformed has its advantages and disadvantages. Amongst those - your heightened senses are always active and are at their maximum capacity while you're wolfed out, unlike your human form, where you have to concentrate at least slighlty to feel something outside of the human's normal abilities reach. So when Liam felt a dread washing over him because of a scent he desperately tried to forget it was no wonder he stumbled and fell. He laid down for a moment, comprehending what he just felt. Getting back on his feet, he tried to convince himself he was imagining it, just like he did before, but the scent was real enough... and it seemed to lead back into the city. Or rather... in the direction of the Scott's house.

  
It appears trouble did find them after all and he still has to face his fears. Liam breathed in deeply and followed the scent, running like a madman hoping he was wrong. It wasn't at least until he was something like a three hundred feet away from Scott's place when he spotted a few figures watching from the woods, way too tall to be normal humans.

  
\- Hell, no...

 

<...>

 

\- Stiles! Lydia! Get down here.

The voice was Malia's. Lydia pointed towards the door.

  
\- Go, I'll be here in a few minutes, I need time to collect myself.

  
Stiles nodded and headed downstairs.

  
\- Coming!

  
Shaking off the revelation that Lydia was drawing Ethan in her "banshee mode" and the consequences of what does that mean, and that they have no idea where the guy is to warn him he's in danger, he got down to the basement to find Hayden, still chained to a wall and wolfed out but unusually calm for a full moon-struggling werewolf with a confused look on her face.

  
\- I don't really know how I did, but I just felt something I shouldn't feel anymore.  
\- What do you mean by that?  
\- I'm a werewolf now, not partially Nagual anymore, yet... I sensed them strongly, out there, in the woods.

  
Stiles and Malia exchanged looks.

  
\- Who do you mean by "them"?

  
Hayden shrugged as she spoke the word.

  
\- Berserkers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone forgot who Satomi Ito is: she's an asian werewolf and the Alpha of her pack, living in Beacon Hills and following Buddhist ways; most members of her pack were killed during the events of the Season 4.


	4. A Boy Who Cried a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A howl in the night ensures some more action before the sun will rise above Beacon Hills.

\- Hell, no...

  
The three giants turned their heads to the intruder, baring the bone knives they had on them and moving towards him, slowly and menacingly...

 

<...>

 

_Aiden closed his eyes, giving in to his senses and letting them find Ethan for him. He bolted out of the locker room first after Deaton said they have no means of locating Lydia and spent the whole evening running around the town, trying to pick her trail up, but ultimately too exhausted to be anywhere near successful. Aiden hasn't said a word to his brother since he regained consciousness in the locker room. He should've. He didn't mean it. He came running to him thinking Ethan's in danger. He was prone to violence, yes, and they fought sometime, but he never actually wanted to harm his own flesh and blood._

  
_Picking up a reading, Aiden mustered a little smile; since Deucalion left them the twins used to frequent Derek's loft and took a special liking of the rooftop, the view of the nightly city and the starlight are the sights to calm them after the rough day, and it seemed like Ethan had gone there to clear his head now. Aiden began to ascend the stairs, thinking of a way to approach his brother, not really sure where to start. He wasn't good at talking, and the situation now calls for at least of an apology. They were harmlessly messing with each other since they were in diapers, but that was different. Aiden didn't stuck his claws out as a warning, he wanted Ethan hurt the moment he saw Ethan walking out of the locker room with Danny all happy and aroused, and to say he felt uneasy in the aftermath was an extreme understatement. Eventually, he decided on just letting it flow, after all it wasn't Lydia he tried to win over, it wasn't Scott he tried to impress, it was Ethan, his twin, the other part of his soul, and God knows even if they fought over something, the twins couldn't stay at each other throats for long. Aiden just hoped he hadn't gone too far this time when he reached the rooftop and gripped the door handle._

  
_Ethan sat there, this time against the wall, opposed to what they liked, curled into his jacket, his knees raised to his chest, gazing at the night sky with that depressed look on his face Aiden saw a lot lately. He felt guilty all over again for not being supportive enough. While Ethan wanted a normal pack and a normal life as badly as Aiden did, he was doubting Scott would take them in the entire time, so he mainly drowned his time in enjoying human activities lately, trying to keep his distance from the pack he won't have a chance to be in. And Aiden was glued to Lydia tyring to make her see him redeeming himself, being a shitty brother at the same time. Yeah, life wasn't exactly kind to either of them, and they both built up a facades to hide their sensitive sides, not needing to pep-talk to each other a lot, but that was the thing of the past, Aiden thought. Left there with the bloodied bodies of their former abusive back and a silhouette of Deucalion walking away telling them only that they're free now to live their own lives._

  
_Aiden took a deep breath, put his hood on and dropped next to his brother. He wanted a forgiveness and was about to do anything to get it, since he did felt guilty._

  
_\- Ethan, look. I know you're probably still too mad to hear me out, but I'm really sorry for earlier. I didn't mean it._   
_\- Don't be... And I think we both DID mean it, Aid._

  
_Aiden turned his head to Ethan, who kept looking at a distance, surprised. That wasn't the reaction he expected out of his twin._

  
_\- I don't think whatever that prick did to us created an elephant out of the fly, pun intended - Ethan chucked lightly - it was still us. Maybe a little more bolder or ruthless, but yeah, those were our own thoughts still, weren't they? I'm not blaming you, in fact, I think I deserved it. We're supposed to look after each other, and I'm failing my part miserably._

  
_Aiden kept staring at his brother, processing the statement. Was he mad at Ethan being more interested in hanging out with Danny than helping them against the Nogitsune? Was Aiden really a psychotic jerk of a brother, bent on hurting anything he lays his eyes upon? Why the obvious answer to both questions seemed to be "yes"? Aiden let out a frustrated sigh and turned his face to the sky above as well._

  
_\- Guess you did. Not that I'm any better though._

  
_He didn't look, but he could feel Ethan grinning._

  
_\- Yeah, we certainly deserve each other. Also, you're kinda fun to fight with. Sparring or no._   
_\- Shut up._

  
_The twins fell in comfortable silence, looking at the night sky, content with the moment. One question was still lingering on Aiden's mind._

  
_\- How come we had no such problems understanding each other before?_

  
_Ethan reached out for his brothers hand, entwining their fingers and closing his eyes. Aiden literally felt a few sparks between their palms, but that was about it. He nodded to himself, getting an unspoken answer._

  
_\- Think we'll be able to merge again someday?_   
_\- Don't know, little brother._

  
_Aiden playfully punched his twin's shoulder with his free hand, making them both giggle. He secretly loved when Ethan called him that, but only in private, the only other allowed to see his softer side being Lydia. Lydia. Still out there, in Nogitsune's claws, out of his reach. Ethan tightened his grip on Aiden's hand, not needing words to know why his brother suddenly started to smell worried all of the sudden._

  
_\- Don't worry, we'll look for her the next thing in the morning. Promise._   
_\- Together?_

  
_Ethan finally opened his eyes and looked at his brother, smiling._

  
_\- Of course, you idiot. Now, let's go take a rest, beating Lahey up is tiring._   
_\- I second that._

  
_Aiden moved his palm to Ethan's elbow, getting himself up and helping his brother, then wrapping the same hand around his shoulders as they walked back into the building. They've only stopped before taking the stairs, Aiden feeling Ethan staring at him intently. He returned the look to his brother, waiting him to tell whatever else was on his mind._

  
_\- Aid, I just want you to know, whatever comes next, whoever comes in between us, you'll always have me, okay? And if anyone will try to lay a finger on you, I'll find them and feed them their own eyeballs. Remember that._

  
_Aiden reached out to hug Ethan, not saying anything, as they both knew, he'd do the same in a heartbeat._

  
_The twins got to the lower floor of the Derek's loft, the place Derek allowed them to occupy after he got back from being in Calaveras' hands. Not that they weren't lurking around it anyway, Deucalion's penthouse rent was expiring and, to be honest, they didn't feel comfortable being there, more used to spartan environment while the old Alpha enjoyed his luxury. As Ethan watched Aiden falling asleep he had an unsettling feeling something terrible is about to happen in his guts. He reached out and put a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder before closing his eyes, the only other sound he could make out other than Aiden's soft breathing was a howling in a distance, which grew louder with each second he concentrated on it..._

<...>

  
  
Ethan snapped his eyes open from drifting, realizing the howl was real enough and coming from outside of his window. And for the first time since they left the Alpha pack, he instantly knew who it was, despite knowing the guy for a couple of minutes. Liam, a young wolf with little-to-no concealment of him disliking Ethan. Shaking off the memories resurfacing in his sleep, the werewolf got off the bed.

  
It took a second of concentration for him to hear Scott was already jumping off his bed as well. Hopping into his jeans, Ethan wolfed out and ran into the main hall. He couldn't tell exactly, but the howl was seemingly a cry for help. Scott, shirtless and wolfed out as well, jumped off the stairs and rushed to the door. He glanced at Ethan, transformed, and nodded, not requesting him to come along, but not refusing his help.

  
\- Liam, out there.

  
Not waiting for an invitation, Ethan followed Scott into the black night to get his young Beta out of whatever mess he got himself into. To be honest, Ethan was surprised to feel that much anger radiating from Scott, he was REALLY pissed off, and that was completely new feeling from the usual "Boyscout Alpha", as Aiden used to call him. Then again, if Liam was created by Scott, he could tell the latter had something close to the fatherly feelings for the youngster. Ethan, obviously hadn't experienced it himself, but Deaton said Ennis used to be all fatherly and caring to the Betas of his creation, before Argents tortured and murdered one of them, setting the giant Alpha on the path of vengeance.

  
It didn't take long to reach Liam and notice who he was fighting, although the sight was unfamiliar for Ethan at the least. Three seven feet tall giants in bone armor with a bear skulls on their heads, stinking like death, with something that looked like the knives made of bone in their hands. The creatures were ganging up on Liam, who rolled away from them, back against a tree, smelling like blood, Ethan could see his leg injured and a stab wound in his chest so the kid won't be able to move freely at least until he heals up. Scott, looking at the picture as well, released an earth-shattering growl, instantly getting the attention of the giants.

  
For a moment, Ethan has lost his touch to the waking world. He heard Deucalion alpha-roar before, he did this himself, he even heard Scott doing it at one occasion, but this time it was a completely different story. Whatever he heard before was mostly inspiring terror, this sound was... invigorating, Ethan could feel his muscles warm up, a surge of power flowing through his body, both from the True Alpha roar and the full moon shining brightly in the sky, chasing whatever tiredness he still had away, senses going even more heightened, eyes involuntarily glowing again. He saw Liam raising his head, seemingly experiencing similar effect. Both werewolves released growls of their own at their attackers, and without second thought Ethan charged at the one closest to Liam, while Scott run into the other two. The last thing he heard before he caught up with the creature was him.

  
\- Break their helmets, they'll crumble!

  
Helmets it is. Ethan thought to dodge the incoming strike from the giant then try to knock him down, then to try tearing the helmet off, but Liam mustered enough strength to do some of that work for him. Pushing himself with both hands from the tree, he kicked their enemy with both legs to its knee, knocking it off balance. Ethan leapt into the air, noticing Scott getting in the way between the falling giant and his allies, deflecting their blows with swift and precise movements and keeping him and Liam out of their reach, to deliver a double-fisted haymaker to the creature's head. The giant fell, and before it could get up, Ethan stepped on its throat, and, surprisingly in sync, he and Liam each reached for an eyehole in the helmet, pulling in opposite directions, tearing the bear skull in two, and watching a giant turning into dust before their eyes. Ethan felt both a rush of nostalgia and sadness. It was way too long since he fought in sync with someone. Especially someone who's not Aiden.

  
Scott took a few steps back still standing between the other two creatures and the werewolves, while Ethan helped Liam to get back on his feet, which hadn't healed much yet, it seems, a boy stumbled still, but gave Ethan a faint smile and an approving look. The thoughts rushed in their heads, they took one by surprise but the trick won't work a second time, they need more solid plan, probably somewhere further from the Scott's house, or at least after they can keep Liam out of the monsters reach.

  
\- Well, what do you know, that's two out of three people I've came for...

  
As if they were given a silent order the giants immediately disengaged from the fight and leapt back from the werewolves. Scott suddenly growled with hatred again. Ethan didn't recognize the female voice, but he could swear Scott and Liam did. He looked in the direction where the voice was coming from to see a blonde woman in a dark outfit, the on white thing on her being a t-shirt, who bared her claws, standing a few hundred feet away from them.

  
\- What do you want now, Kate? I thought you'd hide from your brother and Calaveras for the rest of your life.

  
Kate chuckled lightly and began to walk towards them.

  
\- Please, Scott. There's a reason Argents were more powerful than even Calaveras in our circles. That it, at least you ruined it. So... I'm still to avenge my entire family dead and my brother hunting me down. And...

  
She stopped and looked at Ethan, disgusted.

  
\- ...you and your Alpha pack. Deucalion cost my family quite a few people, especially uncle Alexander, so I'll cherish the chance to rip him apart myself. And I think I'll start with the last of your pack before I'll go for him, so you did me quite a favor not only coming back to town, but being so easy to reach. At least this time around you won't have your burden of a brother to slow you down, or is he around here somewhere?

  
She mockingly looked around the place and Ethan furiously growled at Kate, ready to leap on her, not used to someone openly threatening him, making fun of his loss and not regretting that immediately, but he felt Scott's hand closing in on his bicep and gave the Alpha a questioning look, still growling. Scott cocked his head and took a few steps forward, covering Ethan and Liam, and shot his Alpha look at the female.

  
\- You can't have him or anyone else, Kate. I won't kill you, but I won't vouch for your hunter colleagues.

  
Kate chuckled, looking not threatened at all. She put her hands on her knees, leaned in a little, smiled seductively, licking her lips, which made each werewolf looking at her feeling a little sick, then bared her fangs.

\- Try me, Scott.

  
Kate's eyes suddenly flashed Alpha red as she leapt towards Scott, but it seems he wasn't shocked or surprised too much as he dodged and the Alphas started to fight, claw and fang. The giants stood still, but the moment Ethan tried to move in to help Scott against Kate, they assumed an aggressive posture and got their weapons out. It seems Scott noticed as well.

  
\- Stay there, I've got this.

  
Kate laughed, as he tried to land a blow on the other Alpha.

  
\- Yes, Scott, I want them to watch you breathe your last breath. Maybe you'll look a little like Allison, hmmm?.. I can even cradle you if you want.

  
The mention of his deceased first love seemed to trigger something in Scott, who frenzied out on the nagual, but neither is seemed to get an upper hand, with Scott managing to wound Kate's right arm and her leave a couple moderately deep slashes in his side. Kate leapt back to the berserkers, looking clearly amused at young Alpha's capabilities.

  
\- What do you know, Scott, a boy had grown up. Let's see if you can handle those bad boys.

  
She patted one of the berserkers on the shoulder with her right hand, so Scott, Ethan and Liam assumed she'd resume using her goons, but instead, with one swift movement she threw something their way with her left. It wasn't until the world has gone white around him and a familiar crackling sound that Scott realized she had a few flash bang grenades on her and all three of them were a little too late to cover their eyes.

  
Guys could hear a soft chuckle escaping Kate's lips.

  
\- So, now Scott, let's see if I should straight up murder you in front of the youngling or turn your little puppy into the berserker and make him kill you... After disposing of this Alpha pack trash of course.

  
Ethan couldn't see her, but if did anything useful in those two years, that would be honing his combat skills - he could still hear her coming, he could still smell the blood leaking from her injured hand. He managed to dodge the first deadly leap as well as the flurry of slashing movements following it, but his opponent was a former werewolf hunter, as he recalled now, and to add that to the mix, now ended up an Alpha shapeshifter of some kind, so the only chance he had is to evade her until his eyesight returns. The outcome, however was not what either of them could see in the thrill of combat.

  
A huge wolf, black as the night ifself, suddenly leaped from behind Kate, clasping his jaws on her arm, raised to try landing a blow on Ethan, and twisted it, causing the nagual to fall on her back and groan in pain. The wolf landed at his side and bristled his fur, growling at her with metallic blue glow in his eyes. Kate rolled away, instantly losing her cool and laid-back attitude she had a moment ago at the sight of the beast, anger clearly visible on her face instead.

  
\- You...

  
They glared at each other neither making a move for a dozen seconds, long enough for the other werewolves to regain their eyesight and see the change on the battlefield. By now they could also hear someone sprinting towards them through the woods. Unsure if she could go on with fighting and not waiting for someone to drop by and give her a hand she just muttered through her teeth.

  
\- Fine... Until later, darling. Keep them busy!

  
She turned and ran with one of the berserkers, followed by the wolf, and before either of the werewolves present was able to chase after, the remaining warrior growled and rushed towards still injured Liam, ignoring Scott, giving latter no choice. Scott and Ethan charged him from both directions, trying to subdue the creature an go for the helmet. While they're almost succeeded in twisting the giant's arms, he kicked Scott in the stomach, sending him flying into the nearest bush. Ethan was quick to grab the giant across the chest and tried to hold him when he heard another female voice, this one, though, he thought he heard before.

  
\- Hold him still!

  
He looked up and was extremely surprised that the voice belonged to that mercenary girl he and Aiden chased after she rescued Isaac from the Alpha pack's claws, running towards him and holding something that looked suspiciously like a grenade in her hand. She pulled the pin out, while Ethan mustered the last of his strength to keep berserker's hands bound to its chest, while the girl shoved the grenade into the creature's chest armor piece. They've had enough to time to run away, while the berserker was too busy in futile attempts to fish the device out of his chestpiece in time, and watched as it exploded into another cloud of dust.

  
Ethan bowed his head to the girl slightly, Braeden, as he recalled her name.

  
\- Thank you.  
\- Yeah, although I wouldn't mind if you'd be blown up as well.

  
She smirked and tilted her head back, revealing a few scars across their neck. Ethan remembered those, Deucalion's work, one more life he thought he helped ruin until now. Meanwhile, Scott got Liam back on his feet again, who threw a hand over the Alpha's shoulders, while Scott held Liam's with his hand, the black veins visible, they boy's face relaxing.

  
\- You're just in time, Braeden, we owe you. Why are you here though?

  
The girl laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

  
\- Well if you think that you owe me, feel free to pay me. Calaveras are still eager to capture Kate, so when they got an intelligence telling she crossed the border they asked us to pay Beacon Hills a visit. I believe Chris is probably on his way as well.

  
She smiled at the black wolf who was running back towards them.

  
\- Got away?

  
The wolf stopped a few feet away from here and started to transform, slowly rising on his two, losing his fur and becoming very much human, if only in appearance. Braeden scoffed and threw him a backpack she carried. Ethan and Liam tried really hard not to look in his direction, maintaining some level of decency, as curious as they were at the process, never actually seeing an evolved werewolf transforming.

  
\- It's not the first time I'm after an Alpha and it's certainly not the first time I'm hunting Kate. She won't lay low.

  
Derek fished out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt from the backpack, put them on and looked at the gathered werewolves, giving them a very faint smile, which, of course, spoke volumes about if Derek was glad to see them.

  
\- You three can't stay out of trouble, can't you?


	5. It Was Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's used to sleeping with one eye open. Guess the old habits die hard.

_\- ... damn it, Ethan, they need us. Derek is right, we can't turn our backs on them now. And even if you don't care for them, and I fucking KNOW you do, then just understand that this thing will come to find us wherever we might go just to laugh in our faces!_   
_\- It's just..._

  
_Ethan let out a deep sigh and took a few steps forward, closing whatever distance remained between them and leaned in, hugging Aiden, who awkwardly returned the hug, not really getting what was just happening all of the sudden and why Ethan started to whisper instead of speaking. Aiden wanted to ask what's got into his brother lately. He's never been so protective about him. So cheesy. Soft. Human. Maybe this was a thing because they didn't need it spoken or shown when they still could merge, thoughts entwining, feelings shared. Or maybe Scott's pack humanity finally began to rub off on them._

  
_\- Promise you'll be safe, Aid. Please. I've already been scared enough to lose you for one life today._

  
_So... no, he won't ask. Instead, he tightened his arms around his twin's back, and placed his head in the nook of his neck, breathing in Ethan's scent. He was scared. Truth be told, they both were, it was just one attempt on their lives, by whoever it was, with many more to come. They need each other to make it out alive in the end. Aiden gently ran his fingers trough Ethan's hair, surprised himself at this rush of affection, before gripping his twin's nap and raising his head to look him in the eye. They never needed to speak to know it, and if Ethan needs it now... he'll do it. He wasn't planning on leaving that idiot pup alone anytime soon._

  
_\- Promise._

 

<...>

 

This time, Ethan's awakening was much more pleasant than hearing Liam cry for help in the middle of the night. He even thought he could laze in the bed for some time, never getting something like that when it's you against the world. But a few seconds afterwards, his grip on reality told him otherwise. There's a scent in the room. There's a heartbeat right next to him. He's not alone. Ethan shut his eyes open, and made a disgusted noise, sitting straight on the bed and looking at one of the last persons he'd expect to wake up to.

  
\- How the hell did you even got here?

  
Seriously, how? It's not like he drops by the Scott's at the weekends for a mug of tea and pep talk or a lesson in being an Alpha or something. Deucalion leaned back and grinned at his former protégé.

  
\- Good morning to you too, Ethan. Liam let me in. We're not really strangers after all this chimera mess and Scott seems to grow accustomed to me not being a bloodthirsty psycho after him.

  
Deucalion cocked his head towards the closed door and looked at it, as if he was trying to see something on the other side of it. Ethan just had to strain his hearing little, to make out a sound of heartbeat behind it, and, judging by the distance, Liam was somewhere in the living room. And he wasn't alone as well.

  
\- Boy's getting stronger by the day, and I wonder just how powerful he'll end up... - Deucalion turned his head back and flashed his Alpha red eyes at Ethan, staring at him for a couple of seconds - Then again, so are you. Being an Omega on his or her own breaks werewolves into pitiful mutts. But you emerged stronger than I remember, and also learned quite a few tricks.

  
\- Flattery is overrated. What do you want?

  
Ethan wasn't really buying it. Or he was just weirded out hearing this. Deucalion never actually TALKED to the twins. Orders and instructions, assignments and their targets. The lessons and the punishments. Never something else. If anything, Ethan and Aiden were far more affectionate towards Ennis, who actually cared about them, probably saw them as they were - teenagers thrown into the chaos that was Deucalion's plans. Who then murdered him in cold blood, as he was gripping for life, safe, healing. Alive. The twins remembered that. He remembered never to trust a blind Alpha again. But he needed him now, just for a little while longer. Ethan has to endure.

  
Deucalion smirked, as if he knew what the other werewolf is thinking, and his eyes returned to normal.

  
\- You're starting to sound a lot your brother used to. Spiteful. I'll cut to the chase, then. I assume you remember who Kate Argent is by now?

  
Swallowing the desire to claw his face out for that mockery, Ethan nodded. Deucalion briefed him back then when they first visited Beacon Hills on Argent and Hale families, and the picture didn't look pretty.

  
\- She killed a local Alpha, a woman named Satomi Ito the other day, to gain her Alpha status. Her pack, or whatever remained of it, after various groups of assassins and assassin-wannabes thinned Beacon Hill's supernatural populace numbers, fought back, but unsuccessfully, only one of her Beta survived - with two more missing in action. He managed to escape and find Deaton, though.

  
Ethan went silent, thinking it trough. Morell told him he needed enough life force to reignite Aiden's life. He had two ways of doing it. First, he could slay enough and absorb their power, just like Deucalion taught him so long ago. Second, he could convince enough werewolves to sacrifice a little of their own and it'd work just as well. But that Argent bitch huntress is an Alpha now, if he'll be able to kill her himself, Ethan would become one again, gaining the spark she stolen. Gaining all the life force he needed to bring Aiden back. He needs to track her down. He needs to kill her, but will he be able to do it alone? He needs allies and he doesn't trust Deucalion. Who he might turn to? Derek will help, she almost wiped out the entire Hale family, maybe he could convice Scott? She's a psychopath, a crazed murdered even he won't judge him for taking her life, if it means saving one. Deucalion's voice interrupted Ethan's train of thought.

  
\- And there's something else, you know who Calaveras are?

  
Ethan remembered them too. He never crossed paths with that Mexican hunter family as the member of the Alpha back, but in his travels he ended up in a crossfire between them and a local pack of werewolves, who the twins happened to offend by assassinating their Alpha's husband. Luckily, Ethan trained himself in the art of inhibiting his body scent enough to shake the hostile werewolves off his tail, letting them run into the hunters as they tried to catch him in vain. The battle was swift and merciless, almost an entire pack, Alpha included, were wiped out. Ethan recalled feeling a little satisfied, that pack were murderers not unlike his first one, even if he shouldn't be happy about someone losing his life. A lesson he paid a dear price for.

  
\- They want her badly, even more so than they want yours or mine heads. She's responsible for the deaths of about two dozen their hunters by now. So... Deaton and Argent were able to struck us a deal with Calaveras: we'll bring them Kate, alive - they're not coming after us ever again, unless provoked and will spread the word for the hunter families to leave us alone. I'd take that offer if I were you, Araya's word weights a ton in hunters world.  
\- Not happening.

  
Deucalion raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Ethan could have sworn he would have thought about the possibility of using Kate's life force in his plan. Then again, he thinks only of himself, and getting hunters off his tail would be a pleasure for Deucalion. But not for Ethan.

  
\- I don't give a fuck about their protection, I want Aiden back, so I'm after that bitch. I'd rather make us all a favor by slashing her throat.  
\- Careful, you don't really want Calaveras to come after you. And I didn't say we can't have her spark while keeping our lovely mad former huntress alive.

  
Deucalion reached inside his pocket and threw Ethan a small item. A leather bracelet, decorated with five huge claws. As soon as the werewolf caught it, the claws began to glow light blue. Ethan took a closer look at them, they were a lot larger than the normal werewolf ones, yet he felt something resonating in his being as he touched the sharpened tips.

  
\- What's that?  
\- Garuda talons. One of the Dread Doctor's experiments that was actually a success, even if they didn't view it as such. Those are able to siphon supernatural power out of the victim and infuse it into the person wearing them. If you can use those to stab Kate and drain her power, you'll get what you desire - her Alpha spark, and she'll end up powerless, but pretty much alive. Then we can shackle her and hand her over to the hunters.

  
Ethan looked at Deucalion with some amusement in his eyes.

  
\- Who did you kill this time to get something like that?  
\- No one, Deaton let me borrow them, a little souvenir Scott's pack managed to acquire from the fight with the Doctors, and Marine managed to convince her stubborn brother to give those to you. I believe they, and Calaveras alike, are fascinated and terrified by Kate's ability to create berserkers, so they need her alive to figure a way to fight them efficiently should any threats like them rise again.

  
Deucalion raised from his chair and gave Ethan a thorough look. Or rather... a sympathetic one? Ethan couldn't tell, he has never seen his old Alpha like that.

  
\- I'll be in touch, and I think you should keep them on yourself at all times. You're her most likely target, after all, she already tried killing you in Aiden two years ago, and now, when you're alone, she'd probably try to finish the job. Although I doubt she'll try anything a couple of days.  
\- She what?!  
\- You didn't know? That time you and Aiden got shot by wolfsbane-laced bullets when you searched for a banshee? Her doing.

  
Ethan felt himself losing it. The words Kate spat out yesterday began to boil his blood. It was her... He almost could see it again. Aiden, lying unconscious on the ground, black blood leaking from his mouth. Now he knew who held that gun. Now he knew who must answer for it. Before he could plunge deeper into his rage he felt Deucalion's hand gripping his shoulder tightly. The old wolf looked him in the eyes, as Ethan let out a warning growl.

  
\- See? Right there. That's what she'll try to do. She'll let your anger rule you. Don't give in to it. It is a valuable ally against a werewolf, yes. But she's also a huntress: she'll plot and she'll calculate as well. Don't let your anger blindly carry you into her trap. Be stronger than her, Ethan.

  
Deucalion walked out without saying anything else, leaving Ethan alone with his thoughts. It was a strange feeling, and he couldn't decide is Deucalion is trying to manipulate him again, or if he really was trying to teach him something, like he used to. Ethan closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing again. He was right, he shouldn't walk right into Kate's net if she has one for him. Or at least he shouldn't do it alone.

  
Derek and Braeden retreated back to the loft, saying they'll be in touch and looking for her Kate, also sure she had enough for today and they can sleep safely, while he and Scott carried Liam here and leaving him to rest in the Scott's bedroom, against Ethan's objections to free the guest room and take couch instead, since kid is the wounded one and he's pack. He couldn't help but smile at Scott being that caring. The last thing he heard before drifting back to sleep was him talking to someone saying "they're both here, don't worry they're safe for now" and wondering who he might be talking to, since he and Liam are the only ones of his pack to know he's here and it's unlikely Scott would enjoy calling Deucalion in the middle of the night.

  
His train of thought was interrupted yet again, as he heard the footsteps heading his way. He snapped his eyes open to see an unfamiliar young girl leaning against the doorway. She slightly reminded him of Allison, with those lush dark hair locks and soft brown eyes, looking at him intently, and even though Ethan wasn't into girls at any point he found her cute as the very least. And there was something else, Ethan's sense of smell was sharp enough to catch it. The girl was a werewolf too, although her scent had some little twist to it he couldn't pinpoint yet.

  
\- He told me you're awake. Must really suck, waking up in his company.

  
She smirked and Ethan couldn't help but to chuckle softly, feeling his mood lighten a little. Whoever she is, she just might be a better company than either an old Alpha or a grumpy Beta kid.

  
\- You said it. I don't recall us meeting before, I'm Ethan.

  
He rose from the bed and extended his hand to her. The girl shook it, grinning, and pointed at Ethan's legs with her eyes, who was only now getting that he was still only in his underwear. Blushing a little, he swiftly grabbed his jeans and put them on. Not that he was practically embarrassed about it, but he won't try to abuse Scott's hospitality, so he offered a girl an apologetic smile.

  
\- Shit, sorry about that.  
\- Don't be. I mean come on, I'm in high school, it's so not the first time I see an almost naked hot guy. I'm Hayden.

  
Ethan tried to get past the "hot" part as he looked for his t-shirt.

  
\- You're Scott's pack, then?  
\- Yeah, he called me to look after my wounded boyfriend, who was just bound to find himself a few berserkers in the middle of the night, and also to make sure he won't mess with you. Pack hospitality, so to say. Scott's went to a shift at the clinic, so he won't be back until evening, he also wants to discuss the situation with Deaton. Come on, I've made a breakfast for you two, but since you overslept it, you have time to take a shower while I warm it up.  
\- Thanks, Hayden.

  
She smirked and turned around, heading into the kitchen. Ethan felt a little relieved, at least someone else in Scott's pack isn't deadset on giving him the hard time. Also, if she is Liam's girlfriend and not explicitly against an idea of Ethan being around, then maybe he'll get some help in finding some common ground with the kid, now that he needs Scott and his pack for the help against Kate as well. He grabbed a backpack with a set of spare clothes and headed to the living room, instantly noticing Liam rising from the couch and following Hayden into the kitchen. Ethan stopped and awkwardly waved a hand to greet him, with Liam giving him a nod and running after his girlfriend. Well, at least his leg is fine, and he's not radiating hatred. That's a start.

  
Normally, Ethan wasn't the eavesdropping type, but they spoke loud enough for him to hear them argue in the kitchen without any effort on his part, as he ascended the stairs to the second floor.

  
\- Stop flirting with him.  
\- I wasn't flirting, Liam, and he's gay to begin with, how harmful that can be? Wait, you're jealous?  
\- No!

  
Hayden giggled, and Ethan assumed she gave him the same mischievous smirk he saw. Whoever she was, Liam is in for a rough ride.

  
\- Your heartbeat tells otherwise.  
\- I just don't trust him. He murdered people.

  
She felt silent for a moment, and then her tone was deadly serious.

  
\- You almost stabbed Scott to death, Liam, just because Theo whispered it was a good idea in your ear.  
\- I wanted to save you!  
\- And you almost murdered Scott by trying! No one is innocent around here, Liam. At least from what I've heard from Scott his pack badly mistreated him and his brother, and that pack WERE a bunch of murderers, so I don't see how he or his brother are worse people than, say, Theo who just stabbed Josh and Tracy in their backs just for power.

  
Liam's comeback didn't came, and Ethan actually felt a little guilty if it was him to set some talk like that between those two. They're kids, for God's sake. They shouldn't live through this, shouldn't live what he and Aiden was through. Is that a common thing in a supernatural world, to not let kids live their normal lives?

  
\- Look, I'm not trying to blame you or anything. We were all fooled by Theo. I'm just saying, if Scott asked me to be nice around Ethan and he trusts him, I'll do so until he proves otherwise. Come on, give him a chance, he fought for you against the berserkers, wasn't he?  
\- Fine. I hate it when you're right.

  
Ethan heard Liam sighing in defeat as he walked out of the kitchen. He opened the bathroom door. Liam almost killed Scott? What the hell happened in this town while he was gone?.. He'd ask Scott but later, right now, he needs to stick around and wait for Kate to expose herself. He traced one of the talons' edge with his fingers. Just a little longer...

 

<...>

 

\- So, you think she'll make more berserkers?

  
Deaton nodded and started to walk around the room, gesticulating. While Scott and Chris Argent watched him from their seats.

  
\- It takes some time to prepare the ritual, and even as an Alpha she'd only be able to make one at a time, it's an exhausting and time-consuming process to prepare the skull and for it to override the personality of the human with an animalistic one. And this time she doesn't have a couple of days to recover while your friends travel all the way from USA to Mexico to mount a rescue operation.

  
The druid stopped his gaze on Scott, who looked a mix of relieved - knowing his pack is out of danger for the time being, and worried - remembering the time Kate almost killed them by his hand.

  
\- Who do you think she'll target then?  
\- She won't go after you for sure. Deucalion is extremely strong even without a pack but he's alone, more or less. Ethan isn't an Alpha but since you're keeping your eyes on him now, I can't tell, either one is good targets. But if Lydia's drawing was a warning, I'd go with Ethan. Or we need to find her before she decides on that.  
\- And we need to be aware of her tricks. A werewolf is one thing, an Alpha werewolf armed like a hunter is another...

  
Chris cleared his throat to get their attention.

  
\- I think we both already know who might help her with those.

  
Scott and Deaton nodded in agreement.

  
\- Gerard.

  
\- Yes. They were really close, much closer than I ever was to him. And he's willing to defy the Code if it suits his interests, and killing Deucalion is certainly within them. Even if it means disposing of Kate after that.

  
Scott jumped in his seat, and glared at the hunter.

  
\- What?!

  
Chris smiled sadly, suddenly looking a lot older than he was.

  
\- Come on, Scott. It's still Gerard. He'd never skip a chance to kill an Alpha nagual, who killed two dozen Calaveras and get into their good graces again, even if she's his own daughter. You was there when we held each other at a gunpoint. I've only wounded him. He'd kill me.  
\- You think they already met?  
\- I've got people watching Gerard's activities closely, nothing suspicious so far, I also think Calaveras would get the same idea and look after him as well. But if she'll try to get in touch with him, that's our best bet to catch her.  
\- Agreed. Deucalion should've given Ethan the claws by now. Derek and Braeden are trying more traditional methods, but to no avail so far. When she shows up, we must be ready.

  
Chris rose from his seat.

  
\- Our family used to have a few weaponry stashes around the city that Kate knows about, I'll go and check on those, she might try to restock on them. If she didn't, I'll check the security systems just in case. I'll be in touch.

  
Mr. Argent bowed his head slightly and walked out of the clinic. For him, they weren't concerned, it seems there wasn't anything to scare or stop him, when it came to supernatural. Deaton resumed his slow pacing around the examination room.

  
\- You want to take him in?  
\- Who?  
\- Ethan.  
\- I should have done it a long time ago. He deserved it and I owe him for Stiles.

  
Deaton stopped next to Scott and gave a young Alpha a thorough look.

  
\- Just make sure he won't kill her. It was Kate, who shot him and Aiden when they searched for Lydia. Even if Ethan knows already, or if he will keep a cool head about it when it matters, she could still taunt him, enrage him, force him to slay her, rather than depower and hand her over to whatever fate Calaveras have in store for her.  
\- I'm not sure if I should order him around, he got enough of that from Deucalion, I guess.  
\- You said you want to take him in. Make him your Beta. You can.  
\- I can but... Should I? I've never done it. Everything we do, we do willingly. We agree and act upon it. It's just not right to force them into something they don't want to.

  
The druid smiled approvingly and patted Scott on the shoulder.

  
\- And to think you wondered why you ended up a True Alpha. You're right, Scott. You don't need to order. You need to lead. To guide.  
\- I will.

 

<...>

 

Liam and Hayden were watching a movie together when her phone started to buzz.

  
_"Can't reach Liam, everything alright?"_  
_"Yeah, we're at Scott's, he just forgot his phone at home."_

  
Hayden thought it wasn't the best idea to tell Mason about what happened last night just yet. He had told her at one point about his encounter with a berserker, so maybe he'd sleep better not knowing the menace is back in town. Or she should tell him in person.

  
"You and Liam wanna hang out? Me and Corey are going to Sinema, gonna tag along?"

  
Scott actually told them not to split up yet, while the huntress is on the loose. Malia looks after Stiles, Lydia is at Sheriff's station with Parrish, still studying the Bestiarty, those guys, Derek and Braeden, are capable to take care of themselves. Maybe she should be a little more concerned about Mason and Corey, though. Then again, they shouldn't leave Ethan alone. Hayden rose her eyes from the text and looked at the guest room door. An impish grin slowly formed on her face.

  
_"Mind if I'd bring someone else as well?"_  
_"Don't mind, but whom?"_  
_"Can I just say he's hot, fangy and swings for your team?"_  
_"Wow. Alright... :D"_

  
By that time her grin was already wide enough to attract Liam's attention.

  
\- Who's that?  
\- Mason. Asks if we'd go to Sinema with him and Corey.  
\- I'd say yes, but Scott's not back yet and he told us not to split up.

  
Hayden planted a chaste kiss on his lips and rose from the couch, knocking on the guest room door in a few moments.

  
\- Who said anything about splitting up?..


	6. The Whereabouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan, Liam and Hayden are heading to the Sinema, while the rest of the pack tries to decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since Season 6 is airing, I apologize in advance if anything in this will contradict what's going to be shown about past interactions of the characters.

Ethan stopped the engine of his bike and took his helmet off. He didn't believe he allowed the girl he knew for like a couple of hours to talk him into hanging out at the local nightclub. Not that he didn't want to, but he have only done so a couple of times during his absence in the Beacon Hills. On the run or no, Ethan still was young guy who sometimes got to blow some steam off. Or get laid. Sometimes both. Well, he was grateful that she picked the mixed club. And wasn't that she brought the kid along, could feel his glare on the back of his head the moment Ethan's gone over speed limit when they were riding here. Still he wasn't in his right to argue.

  
The moment they walked to the back door he noticed a black guy watching them, or, rather, him, with unconcealed interest. Ethan figured he was one of their friends he was expecting to meet here. The werewolf decided to at least try to enjoy the evening, given Hayden tried her best to smooth out the exchanges between him and Liam, so he put on a smirk that he knew yielded him and Aiden a lot of attention when they wanted it to. Liam, in the meantime, exchanged handshakes with the guy, and Hayden gave him a quick kiss on a cheek before turning back to Ethan.

  
\- Mason, that's Ethan, friend of Scotts'. Ethan - Mason, Liam's BFF and one awkward guy who keeps staring at you like he doesn't have a boyfriend already.

  
Such wording made Ethan chuckle as Mason stuttered and pouted at Hayden, but the guy awkwardly offered him a hand. The werewolf shook it, thinking it'd at least be entertained enough, if nothing else. Liam turned to look around.

  
\- Speaking of which, where's he?

  
Just as he has finished the sentence, the backdoor opened by itself, with no one behind it. His survival instincts kicking in, Ethan concentrated and he could feel someone was right there, in the doorway somehow... invisible. He stuck his claws out and let out a low growl, thinking if it is Kate playing him again or just someone else who knew he's back, but just as fast he felt Hayden's hand squeezing his shoulder and finally getting a scent of fear coming from the door.

  
\- Wait, wait, wait. It's not what you think.

  
Ethan was getting more amused with the evening by the minute, when a teenage guy materialized out of the thin air in the doorway, looking and smelling outright frightened staring at his claws. With his peripheral vision he saw Liam and Mason rolling their eyes and Hayden getting a pissed off expression on her face.

  
\- Dammit, Corey, can you at least turn visible before you do something like that? Even we're not used to doors opening by themselves and items flying around.

  
The boy smiled apologetically and looked at his feet, like a child been lectured on a bad behavior.

  
\- My bad, sorry.

  
Ethan retracted his claws and also smiled at the guy, trying to get him to calm down. Hayden told they knew about them being werewolves, but Corey's reaction still puzzled him. Well, at least his charm worked and the boy was starting to look less frightened, but still swallowed nervously as he introduced himself.

  
\- Old habits. I'm Ethan. Didn't mean to scare you.  
\- No problem, neither did I. Corey. Come on, before anyone sees us.

  
"How hard that can be..." Ethan muttered under his breath as he walked in, clearly making out Mason chuckling behind.

 

<...>

 

Derek's explanation of the results they were getting from sweeping the city was yet again rudely interrupted by Braeden loudly cracking another pistachio and looking at him with innocent face. For however long they've been together her delight in playfully annoying him was one of the things that were really getting under Derek's skin. Yet, he won't do anything about it, he liked to keep his woman happy. Malia, on the other hand, shot her the same look from the time they were waiting for the Desert Wolf to make her move and Braeden was making a security system out of the nut shells. If anything, that girl has a talent to weaponize even the innocent thing.

  
\- She's definitely not using sewers anymore, and Argent said their weaponry stashes are intact. Guess we should try the abandoned buildings next. I've called Lydia and Parrish so they'll look for anything else regarding berserkers and nagual we might have missed, and if there'll be some unusual reports to the sheriff...

  
He rose his gaze from the city map on the table to notice Scott looking away at the loft window, clearly disturbed. Derek cleared his throat to get his attention back and stared at the Alpha.

  
\- Scott?  
\- Yes? Sorry, been thinking.  
\- I can see that. About?...  
\- That time she kidnapped me and made me into the berserker. I wonder if she'll try anything like that again. I mean, Deaton thinks she'll need some reinforcements, and according to him, if she mastered the process of creating the Berserkers, she only needs to be in the temple to enchant the skull, she can use it elsewhere.

  
Derek kept staring at him.

  
\- You know that for a berserker to be a threat to you he must at least be a werewolf or some kind of supernatural shape shifter. You have only three in your pack and Liam and Hayden watching each other, Maila is here, so I doubt it will be either of them.  
\- Four.

  
He arched an eyebrow at the Alpha teen, then Derek's lips quirked upwards, which, again, was an uncharacteristic of him. Braeden, clearly not amused with the exchange and the pack building topics, cracked another pistachio and earning another annoyed glare from him and Malia. Derek sighed and looked back to Scott.

  
\- I see. He's worth it, I'm sure of that.

  
Malia, not quite sure she understood what was this about, had another thoughts.

  
\- What about the werewolves that aren't your pack?  
\- Well, there could be some stray Omegas around, but the main concern is remains of Satomi's pack. Brett has healed overnight with Deaton's help, but his sister and another Beta is still MIA, he tried to find them but to no avail. - Scott sighed, saying something like that was really hard for him, even after everything he's been trough - either they're dead already or Kate's got her hands on them.  
\- Or she can use Lori to get Brett put the helmet on, if that's the case - Stiles supplied from the couch, fiddling with his phone.

  
Scott shot Stiles a pleading gaze, forcing the other to look at him, clearly still uncomfortable about the time he almost stabbed Kira and strangled Liam to their deaths. Even so, he was right, it could be what she'd do next, it was just depending on how informed Kate actually was about Satomi's pack members to try using her. Derek looked at non-verbal exchange between the two, before returning his gaze to the map.

  
\- We need to keep an eye on him, he's her best bet for a new berserker. I still doubt she'll go to her father. Even if he'll try to get in touch with her, I think she'd realise that Gerard is being watched.  
\- We are keeping an eye. I asked Mason to look after him after he left the clinic. - Stiles looked at his watch. - They should be in Sinema, with Liam, Hayden, Ethan and Corey about now.

  
Derek scoffed.

  
\- So you basically getting six teenagers into the night club to get drunk is your idea of keeping them safe?

  
Stiles' eyes widened as he looked at Derek, clever smile beginning to form on his face, and voice changing to somehow... enthusiastic.

  
\- So, wait werewolves CAN get drunk?

  
Derek shot him a glare as well, becoming a glare machine gun in Stiles' mind, and it would be a lie if he was to tell he hadn't missed him being grumpy.

  
\- Okay, okay, the more you know... For one, only Mason there is human, they'd at least will be able to hold their own in case something happens, until you big bad werewolves with the guns can get there. Also, it's Brett who'd gone there, I just thought if they'd follow him on the grounds of being supportive he won't suspect he's being watched, I'd be bitter if I were in his shoes. And I don't think that psycho will try anything with that much innocent people around. Plus, it's all six of them under the same roof.

  
\- Didn't stop her from burning my house down with my family.

  
The room fell silent, as everyone were staring at Derek. He wasn't over it just yet. And they won't be the ones to blame him.

 

<...>

 

It wasn't until half an hour in, that Ethan noticed Liam and Mason constantly looking suspiciously at a tall handsome guy sitting at the bar, taking shot after shot, and not looking anywhere near drunk, at least as far as Ethan could tell by looking at him from across the floor, neither he could smell a werewolf on him when he passed by, only that the guy was clearly really borderline upset. He figured neither Liam nor Mason are interested, but why did they kept glancing at him puzzled the werewolf, eventually he let his curiosity to get the best of him. After all the guy looked really good and maybe he'll have a distraction for today, it won't be a first time him playing on someone's sorrow to get what he wants. Probably won't be the last. He took Mason's shoulder and pointed at him with his eyes.

  
\- Who's he? You're been watching him for a while now.  
\- Oh, that's Brett. I'm... um... just glancing over every now and then.

  
He didn't need to listen to Mason's heartbeat to tell something is fishy, yet he decided to emphasize on it, twins' trademark grin sliding in its place.

  
\- You know I can tell when you're lying, right? Spill.

  
Mason sighed and looked at Ethan, defeated.

  
\- I hate you guys when you're doing it. Fine. Stiles asked me to keep an eye on Brett for some reason. No idea why, but Brett told he'd go here, so I've talked you guys into keep me company. No idea why he's drinking like that, though, that's very unlike him.

  
Ethan glanced at the guy taking another tequila shot.

  
\- Is he a werewolf?  
\- Yeah, we've known each other for some time now. He's one of the Buddhist werewolves or something.

  
The Buddhist pack. Something clicked in Ethan's head. The guy must be a survivor of Kate's onslaught the other night Deucalion told him about. Ethan felt a pang of empathy towards the werewolf. No wonder the guy's trying to get wasted after his pack probably got butchered right in front of his eyes. Satomi's pack, as he heard of it, were like the one big family to each other...

\-----

  
_He jumped in his motel room by the window, scratching it with his claws in process, and placed a bottle of vodka on the nearest table, next to the few empty ones. The nearest alcohol store was a couple of miles away from the place, not that it'd make a huge difference for a werewolf. He rips his t-shirt off and throws it in the corner, claw marks visible along the walls as well. He doesn't care. He reaches for something in his jacket, which hangs near the tall mirror, before glancing into his reddened eyes and seeing tear streaks on his cheeks. He looks for a moment, before he could feel an aching pain in his chest, intermingled with anger, boiling inside of him. With a guttural roar, he smashes his fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter in a dozen bloodied shards. He doesn't care. He could never imagine it'd be so infuriating to see his reflection in the mirror. The face that's his and his alone now. For the first time in his life, he's alone. Completely and undeniably alone. Free. Even if he doesn't want this freedom or has no idea what to do with it. He feels fear crawling into his being and steadies himself for another panic attack. He never knew werewolves can have those, but he guessed there's a first time for everything. He'll have to learn to live with that. To live without..._

  
_Breaking down, Ethan collapses on his knees, ripping the bottle open and throwing something into it which makes it turn light purple. He takes a sip and feels the tears behind his eyes. Looking in the window at the full moon in the sky, Ethan whispers quietly, as the tears began to fall again from the werewolf's eyes: "You promised..."_

\-----

  
Ethan shook his head, trying to get the flooding memories out and looked in Brett's direction. Guy seems to reliving something like that, and the werewolf wondered if it was easier or harder for him to get through this back then. He rose from the seat, hearing Mason's "What are you doing?" drown in the loud music, as he got to the bar and landed on the chair next to the Brett, who was ordering another shot.

  
\- Double it.

  
Brett rises his head and stares at Ethan, who's just sitting here, not saying a word. He's curious if Brett thinks he's trying to hit on him or no. The guy looks at him sternly for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and turning away.

  
\- Sorry, dude, really not in a mood.  
\- I can see that, but you've been at this for some time now. Think you might need a company.  
\- I don't think so.  
\- Whatever.

  
Ethan grabs his shot and waits for the bartender to look away, pulling a small container out of his pocket, opening in and adding a little amount of purple powder into it. He doesn't look at Brett, but he can tell, the other werewolf is watching.

  
\- What's that?  
\- Wolfsbane. If you want to get wasted at least you can do it properly.

  
Ethan puts the container between their glasses and looks up. Brett's face is somehow in between pained and surprised. For good measure Ethan momentarily shifts his eyes from brown to blue to make his point. Reluctantly, Brett grabs the box, adding some wolfsbane in his own shot as well. They drink and fell into silence again for a minute or so, getting Ethan to wonder if he really should leave the guy alone to work this trough.

  
\- Brett.  
\- Ethan.

  
Brett nodded, shooting him another glance.

  
\- Thought I saw you before. Satomi told us about your pack and to stay away from you.  
\- That pack is long gone. I'm not sure if I'm with Scott's now or if I'm still an Omega on my own.  
\- Maybe. Heard you left the town after your...

  
Brett felt silent, struggling with the words or thinking if he should say it. And Ethan knew what he was going to say. And he also knew that expression he had on his face, he remembered it as his fist plunged into that mirror.

  
\- Talk, whatever is wrong with you. I'm not gonna judge and you smell like despair. I'm not in a hurry and you look like you may want to speak your mind. Or we can have a few more shots if you want, your call.

  
Brett eyed Ethan suspiciously, but ultimately, Brett seemed too tired to object and actually wanted to speak his mind to someone.

  
\- Something happened with my pack...  
\- Creatures with bear skulls as helmets and their blonde psycho bitch leader?

  
The taller guy stared at Ethan, eyes wide.

  
\- You know?  
\- She's after me too. Has a vendetta or something against Scott and the former Alpha pack. Guess she assaulted yours just to get more firepower.

  
Brett sighed and looked away, talking absently, like it wasn't him there.

  
\- I was with my sister and my pack when they attacked. They went after Satomi right away, there wasn't much we could do. We got injured and separated. The last I heard was her urging me to run. One of them turned to her ad raised his weapon. I saw one of the other Betas, Kyle, jump to her side and launched myself at the creature as well. He just turned around and pushed me off the cliff. I fell unconscious when I landed, don't know for how long I was there. When I woke up I returned to the battlefield, but it was already over. My pack is dead. And no sign of Lori or Kyle, not even scent, Satomi taught us all how to conceal ourselves if someone gives chase. I was too weak to follow the attackers, so I headed to the local druid instead. She never came home. I've looked for them all day but...

  
The werewolf sighed and blinked the tears forming, looking away and gesturing the bartender to give him another one. Ethan fell in thought for a moment, recalling everything Deucalion told him about Satomi's pack back in the day.

  
\- Was that close to the Overlook?  
\- Yeah, Satomi used to bring us there to meditate during the full moon. Why?  
\- There's a few hidden caves scattered around, me and Aiden used to hide when Kate shot us in one. Maybe your sister and...

  
The next thing Ethan knew that before he could finish his sentence, Brett's hand was grabbing his wrist, and his eyes was fixated on him. He saw something he had not when he was in Brett's shoes. Something he's just happened to acquire a couple of days ago. A glimmer of hope.

  
\- Show me. Please.

 

<...>

 

Lydia bonked her head on the opened Besitiary before her, getting Parrish to chuckle softly and to pull the book from beneath her.

  
\- I think that's enough for today, lady.

  
The banshee yawned. Even tired, she was quite fascinated with the book. Genius as she is, it won't hurt to get more knowledge. especially if the next thing you know the object of this knowledge is running around town trying to get you killed.

  
\- Let me finish the Berserk chapter at least. Or you can make me some coffee.

  
Jordan smiled and looked for a couple of mugs in his desk's drawer. Lydia was getting used to visiting him here, and he really wasn't objecting, so she might just as well brought her own. The man got up and headed towards the coffee machine in the other end of the Sheriff's station.

  
Lydia stretched her arms, and grabbed the book from the other side of the desk to continue. The Berserker section was quite large, but there wasn't any effective method of fighting them off aside from those they already knew, with some notes nodding to the issue Mr. Argent spoke off, so she tried to find more on the process of creation to help deduce what Kate's going to do about it next.

  
She was so taken by both the reading and the tiredness that she missed that moment, when the music coming quietly from the radio on the shelf became loud enough to stop being a background. Lydia wondered why all of the sudden that station changed their usual rock playlists to techno, as she hadn't noticed Parrish changing it.

  
\- Since when do you like club music?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You changed the station.

  
Without turning around, he pressed a few buttons on the machine.

  
\- Didn't.

  
Slowly, at the back of her mind she heard another noise in the loud beats. It took her a few seconds to process, that that was a sound of the falling leaves carried by the wind, before Lydia snapped her eyes open, hearing music returning to normal. She thought she might be just imagining things or falling asleep right here and then. The banshee turned her head to look at Parrish, who seemingly froze at the coffee machine with the mugs in his hands. Something about it ran a set of shivers down Lydia's spine.

  
\- Jordan?..

  
Parrish slowly half-turned his head towards her. The green of his eyes was slowly getting replaced by a fiery orange.


	7. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Brett are in the woods looking for Lori, meanwhile, Scott decides on a course of action concerning Lydia's warning.

Scott nervously paced around the loft now, he didn't want to believe it took that little time for the things to go downhill again. Lydia was getting more and more accurate with her premonitions over time, and if she calls him that late saying something is about to go down either in the club and the forests, he'd do his best to listen. Especially if she was unconsciously drawing Ethan's portrait in her "banshee mode" not so long ago. Honestly, even though the young Alpha hasn't got used to relative peace and quiet and Stiles was constantly pointing at the random cases he was "borrowing" from his dad's desk suggesting the supernatural involved, he liked not waiting for something bad to happen every day. And Scott's not about to let some psychotic huntress to ruin it. Again.

  
\- Liam, you sure?  
\- We've checked everywhere. They're both gone and Ethan's bike isn't there either. Brett's not responding to the texts and calls.

  
Scott ran a hand trough his hair, sighing. First Lydia, then Liam, saying both Brett and Ethan disappeared from Sinema the moment the two pairs were trying to enjoy the evening. It could've been easier if they just left to hook up somewhere, but that contradicts Lydia's warning. Something is going to happen, he knows it. Now, Scott only needs to figure out what and where and interfere.

  
\- Stay put, we're coming. Try to contact Brett regardless. If anything happens, ask Hayden to trigger a fire alarm and Corey and Mason to see to it that people will evacuate safely. Don't volunteer anything, okay? Wait for me.  
\- Okay.

  
The Alpha put his phone back in his pocket, and looked at the others around the room. Most were already worried about Lydia's premonition, but now his pack was on their toes, ready to deal with yet another threat.

  
\- We're gonna split up, aren't we?

  
Derek nodded and placed both of his hands on the table, looking thoroughly at the map.

  
\- Of course we are. If they're out in the open, they could bait Kate out if she was watching our moves. If not, you're just gonna scold them and that would be it.

  
The wording made Scott choke a little. He wasn't that type of guy to tell two grown men what they should and shouldn't do.

  
\- Excuse me?  
\- What... you need to keep at least one of them in check Scott, for his own safety.

  
Well... Derek has a point, Scott had to admit. Ethan was his pack now, even if Scott hadn't told him about his decision yet. And well, maybe he should extend the invitation to Brett, now that he has none. But Scott decided to wait up on that a little, maybe he'll want some alone time like Ethan did back then. Either way, he needs to remind himself Ethan's not used to be in the normal pack, let alone his type of pack. He'll have to be gentle about it. The Alpha sighed and took a few steps towards the map.

  
\- We still have no idea where to find them. It's the woods, I get that but where could they BOTH go?

  
Stiles suddenly shot his head upwards, like some insightful idea graced it that moment. Honestly, if the light bulb materialized out of thin air above his head Scott wouldn't have been surprised.

  
\- You said Lori wasn't found yet, right? Then I guess they'd go...

  
Scott looked at Stiles, who was already tracing the map of the city with his finger.

  
\- Here.

  
The human leaned in, narrowing his eyes. His finger stopped on the "Overlook" marker on the map, looking expectantly at Scott.

  
\- I don't get it.

  
Stiles sighed at his best friend.

  
\- Brett couldn't find Lori. If he was in Sinema, and was trying to get wasted, as Liam said, he could've tried to drink his pains away.  
\- And why he'd suddenly return to the place where most of his pack was killed, then? It's not like he could track her down, both of them were trained to inhibit their scents. There's no way he can find her, if he tried that already. More importantly, why take Ethan with him, the guy he doesn't know?  
\- You said you barely could smell Ethan sneaking into your house, even if you already know his scent. Barely, but you could. What if Lori couldn't block hers completely too, and Ethan somehow knows the way around it? Deaton said a very few werewolves are capable of total inhibition. Maybe our grumpy twin knows something we don't.

  
The more Stiles talked the closer Derek's eyebrows were moving to his hairline.

  
\- He has a point, and we don't have any other ideas about where they could be heading.

  
Scott rolled his eyes. That's gonna be one hell of a night.

 

<...>

  
_..the giant, covered in blood hunched above the broken man before him, his vibrant blue eyes peeling into his victim's red ones. Those blue eyes that were bright yellow just a few hours ago._

  
_\- Please... don't._

  
_If they ever knew the euphoria, that was it. Their so-called Alpha, piece of trash responsible for their broken lives, scarred bodies and clawed up faces, countless nights spent holding onto each other, each one with a thick layer of fear that someone else will walk in and leave either of them a bloodied mess, sobbing in the other's arms, and that bastard wouldn't even raise a finger to protect those who also were members of his pack, stood on his knees, barely able to hold his balance. Pleading for mercy. Nothing but fear in his eyes, glowing red eyes that were supposed to show his power over them. Half of his face was covered in blood, right hand brutally torn off the moment he tried to raise it on them. Never again. He was letting out chocked breaths, his body desperately tried to heal up from the inflicted damage, trying to close numerous open wounds the twins' claws left on it to no avail. How the hell the bastard was still alive was beyond them, yet it'd make their vengeance that much sweeter. They wanted to look at him, they wanted to see him suffer._

_They are done enduring._

  
_They were drunk on power. Whoever that other Alpha was, they've received a gift far greater that they've ever dreamt of. He handed them a key to their freedom. There was only one last thing holding them back. Their gigantic form's left hand closed around their tormentor's neck and lifted him off the ground with ease, his own intact arm trying to weaken the stranglehold, as they growled out the last words that monster will ever hear._

  
_\- Sometimes mercy is overrated._

  
_The twins plunged their right hand into their Alpha's chest, ripping through the ribcage, claws closing around his frantically beating heart. With the guttural growl, their pulled their arm back, ripping the heart from his chest. His glowing red eyes started flickering and dimmed. They released their grip, letting their victim's limp body as well as the bloodied piece of flesh fall to the ground beneath their feet, as the new sensation overwhelmed them. It became hard to breathe, they were feeling their heart racing a hundred times faster, body getting hotter by the moment. They looked at the full moon shining brightly in sky and roared with bestial ferocity, the sound echoing through the hills, waking every animal it could reach up and making it cover in terror, reaching to the keen ears of the man sitting on the bench near the town's fountain with a walking cane in his hand, who started to smile._

  
_\- Is it... over?_  
_\- It is, Aid..._

  
_Ethan could feel them being individuals again, even though they were still merged, bloody haze no longer clouding their vision, attention slowly drifting back to the reality or broken bodies laying around them, the blood dripping from their claws and a few wounds on their gigantic body that they felt already starting to heal. It was new to them, being so much... one. They've known they could merge before they've met Deucalion, but their minds conflicted within single body. But that was in the past. They've learned. They've joined their minds and set it on a single course. On their revenge. On their freedom. Ethan looked around the glade, covered in mangled bodies of their former pack tormentors and felt Aiden being distraught. So much that their form became a little more difficult to sustain. Without thinking further, the twins separated, Ethan looking with concern at his younger brother._

  
_\- You okay?.._

  
_Aiden continued to stare at the broken bodies, his face devoid of all emotion, a good dozen of lives they've just taken. They've deserved it, he said to himself, and felt Ethan thinking the same, despite no longer occupying a single body. Aiden wondered if Ethan could feel something else. His... no. Their... remorse?_

  
_\- I don't think I'll ever be._

  
_Ethan cupped his brother's face in his hands and looked him into the eyes. Brightly glowing red eyes._

  
_\- Hey. We'll be alright, little brother. You hear me? I promise you._

  
_Aiden nodded and leaned into Ethan, holding onto him like a drowning man. They stood in silence, in each other's arms for a good half an hour, before deciding to go home and rest. They've finally had a life ahead of them. Or at least what they've thought. The man on the bench had a different opinion..._

  
<...>

  
Ethan rarely experienced pure hatred before. But now this was it. He hated how... familiar it looked, just as fresh as in his memory. A half-dozen mangled bodies lying motionless on the ground on the glade near the Overlook. Werewolves. Kin. Pack. He looked at Brett, and thought he's imagining it, seeing the exact same absent facial expression Aiden had back then. He knew he literally just met the guy, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling some empathy towards the other werewolf and wondered again, if life has to be so cruel to them. His pack was precious to him, not the monsters their was. Then again, it must be even more painful.

  
\- I'm sorry.

  
Brett shook his head and looked to the side, trying to hide his gaze from Ethan. He should go and report, at least they'll get a proper funeral. He should have...  
\- Where to?

  
Ethan looked around, trying to avoid glancing over the bodies, and to remember the path Derek led them to the cave, feeling like it was a lifetime ago. But if the girl survived, and Brett couldn't find her in the open that's the only place she could hide in around here. Or end up in Kate's hands.

  
\- Come.

  
They've walked in silence for a few minutes, away from the bloody massacre the former Argent huntress unleashed upon Brett's pack, before Ethan allowed himself to try and smell something. He knew it was kind of pointless, if their pack were trained in the art of covering their tracks and scents. But then again, so was he, and that was his plan all along. Ethan have met an old werewolf in his travels, one that never knew his story, but felt sympathetic for a guy who's life not has been an easy one, if anything, he could relate to him, as his own wasn't easy. The old man taught him much about being a werewolf, he was like another father the twins didn't have. And now, he knew exactly how it worked, he perfected it enough, that even Alphas would have a hard time tracking Ethan down, he knew that to cover his scent completely he'd need to be perfectly concentrated. How concentrated a girl running for her life could be? So Ethan stopped, kneeled to the ground and wolfed out, trying his hardest to detect the faintest scents he could. Brett stopped beside him, furrowing his brow.

  
\- What are you doing?

  
Ethan didn't answer. He stayed like this for a whole minute before finally feeling it. Two scents, really faint ones, drowning in the stench of blood emanating from the glade. He glanced at the other werewolf.

  
\- Do you have anything hers? Something with her scent. Anything.  
\- I've told you I've tried...  
\- Brett! Anything.

  
Ethan didn't want to sound aggressive or abusive towards him, but the scents were faint enough for his senses to make it hard to concentrate on and memorize. Glaring at him, Brett reached down into his jacket pocket, pulling out a set of wooden prayer beads, handing them to another werewolf. Ethan pressed them against his face, trying to catch the unique scent they've had on them, trying to see if it match anything he's sensing. The feeling of relief washed over them as he realized it. One of the scents is similar to that on the beads. At least for a girl it's may not be over yet. He tossed the beads back to Brett and growled, nodding in the direction. It wasn't surprising that the wolfed-out run through the dark forest ended up in front of the cave that Ethan knew looked familiar.

  
Ethan strained his hearing a little and looked at Brett, worried. There were two scents leading to the cave. Yet, inside he could make out only one heart beating slowly. Not waiting a second more, the werewolves rushed into the cave, seeing a young blonde girl hugged tightly by the grizzled man in his mid-forties, black blood leaking from his mouth and his veins clearly visible on his bare hands... also black. The man was staring at the wall, not paying any attention for the werewolves. Ethan heard Brett's own heartbeat picking up. The werewolf knelt before them, touched his sister's chest, and sighed in relief a moment later.

  
\- She's alive...

  
He didn't need to continue to tell what that means for the man.

  
Ethan looked down at Lori's injuries, sighting a few pretty deep ones, Kate sure didn't want to take prisoners. Still, the girl was alive, even if unconscious. If anything, old werewolf lessons in their kind's physiology and medicine proved useful as well, and Ethan mentally thanked whatever deity was listening that he was able to meet him. Lori was healing. She was badly injured, but it seems this man siphoned enough of her pain for her body to start slowly recovering. Unfortunately, it seems it was the last thing he was able to do before succumbing to his own injuries. Ethan reached out and pulled the werewolf's eyelids down, feeling respect for the man who sacrificed himself so the girl would make it out alive.

  
\- We should get her to Deaton. I don't think she's in danger, but I'll sleep better when he'll be the one to say it.  
\- Yeah... Ethan?

  
Brett turned his head and the other werewolf could see his eyes wet. The look he had painfully reminded Ethan of Danny, laying on a hospital bed after nearly suffocating to death. Even the tone Brett's reply came with sounded familiar. Coming right from the bottom of the heart.

  
\- Thank you.

  
Ethan smiled and helped remove the man's hands around Lori, so that Brett could pick her up. They walked out of the cave as the werewolf finally came with a response.

  
\- Tell me that again when she's better.

  
He heard a light chuckle and it took him a fraction of second to realize it wasn't Brett's.

  
\- Couldn't agree more, sweeties.

  
Right in front of them, stood Kate, with the same sickening seductive grin on her face. There was something unusual about her and it took Ethan a second to realize what. A set of silver headphone-like devices covering her ears. What was more frightening, he was holding a bear skull in her left hand and something that looked like a shotgun hanging loosely on her back.

  
\- Thought you boys were clubbing. Here, let me give you something to listen to.

  
She raised a hand with some kind of the remote control in it, and before Ethan could lunge at her she pressed the button. Both werewolves let out a loud groans of pain, as they collapsed on the ground, trying to cover their ears from the ultrasonic waves emitted by the Argents' signature devices. Kate smirked, looking at her right hand, and started causally walking toward the werewolves wiggling on the ground.

  
\- Those things. My family really was going easy on you all this time. Did you know that they are actually designed to work at a third of their maximum capacity by default? Who needs those limits anyway...

  
Ethan could feel himself turning back to human and mentally cursed. That was bad. He needs to stand up. To wrestle the device from her or to find and disable the source. He composed himself as he was turning, glancing around and spotting the emitter right above the cave. A couple more seconds... couple more and he'll break that damned device. Or so he thought. Kate turned the controller, raising the power of emitter and chuckled, looking between Brett and Ethan, who both growled and passed out, tapping a finger on her chin, like she was thinking something.

  
\- Now which one of you do I want more...

  
She glanced over them both of them again, finally stopping her eyes on Ethan. Kate smirked, putting a remote control in her pocket and knelt before him, holding a skull above his head.

  
\- I think, I kinda like those brown eyes more...

  
As she placed it on his face a loud scream pierced the stillness of the night forest, as Ethan came to his senses and skull's power began flooding into him.

  
<....>

  
\- Guys...

  
Liam, Mason and Corey turned to look at Hayden, who's eyes were widened in fear. The moment Liam saw it, he knew. Something was happening, and it was hardly something good, given Lydia's warning. Scott was still on his way, so the werewolf guessed it's them on their own for a while.

  
\- Hayden?  
\- They're close... I can sense them.

  
It took him a couple of moments to process the statement and to remember who she actually sensed the other night.

  
\- Berserkers? Wait, THEM? But was only one left! I saw him.

  
Hayden shook her head and reached out for the fire alarm trigger, pulling it down, voice becoming firm.

  
\- There are at least three more.


	8. Ill Met by Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's mind is flooded with the skull's power as he tries to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wanted to write berserkes' asses kicked, but wasn't feeling like it, just adding that part to show everyone is a little bruised but alright.

_...walking out after Aiden and Kali, one last look at the flooded loft._  
_Limp black body in front of Derek. A teen werewolf that thought he could go against them._  
Pitiful. He deserved it. We should've done it a long time ago... Derek's next if he won't comply.

 

 _\- ...roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking..._  
_\- Okay, okay, Stiles, we get it..._  
Shove McCall down the stairs... claws out, slash the puny worm's neck. Deucalion would've forced McCall to kill him either way, I just made him a favor.

 

 _...they're moving silently on their toes, checking the noise._  
_Danny... the fuck, this guy again?_  
_\- Oh, really?.._  
_All I can muster... Shit, that hurts._  
He's mine, human... I stuck he claws out, I hear Aiden snickering behind me. I see fear in their widening eyes. I slowly walk to the blonde scum, a hand on my right bicep trying to stop my claws from plunging into his neck...

 

 _\- Ethan, Aiden, stop!_  
Who cares? He'll come after us just like everyone else. We know it. You're unfit to be an Alpha, McCall... You're too childish to know the cruelty of the world. But now... we'll start with him. You can have your precious scroll, we'll have our own fun... Bet he screams like a little girl.  
_No, wait... It wasn't like this. I turn to Scott, his lips moving, but I can't hear a word he's saying. "... not end one." is all I can read._

 

 _\- Dude, it's Beacon Hills._  
He smiles with those dimples on his face. I lean in, wrapping the arm around his neck, going down on his back, kissing him. He doesn't suspect a thing. He doesn't even notice when my claws tear his clothes and skin, piercing it, reaching to his heart... Coward.  
_No. It's not me. I've let him go. He's better off without me, I don't want him hurt, like... like..._

 

_\- Ethan..._

  
_A sobbing voice from below. Who is this? Why I can't remember?.. I look down._  
_A girl is crying on my shoulder. Her hands are wrapped around my waist and back, just as mine are, I can feel her nails almost scratching my skin. I don't care. She's wearing Aiden's favorite hoodie, I can't see her face. Why am I soothing her?_

  
_I look up and the tombstone._  
_We never had a proper last names, we were too young to remember ours and for that pack we were nameless punching bags... We had whatever Deucalion came up with. Aiden thought that one funny._

  
_The vision of laughing Aiden shifts to that of that damned night, he looks at me, probably for the last time. I knew he was dying. He knew that too._

  
_"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?"_

  
_I'm tightening my arms around the girl, not in control of my own emotions anymore, one of her palms is clenching my wrist. Tears are falling from my eyes._

  
_No. It doesn't. It does more._  
_Aiden. Little brother. I miss you..._

  
_She reaches out to rest her palm on my cheek and looks up to me._  
_She opens her mouth and says my name, repeats it, louder each time, until she's screaming against my ear..._

  
_\- Ethan... Ethan!.. ETHAN!!!_

  
_...the world around me goes white._

 

<...>

 

Ethan snapped his eyes open, and even through the blur, he could make out that he's in the forest again, he can't hear an ultrasound anymore, and he's in wolf form, clawing the ground beneath his fingers, with Kate, holding the skull above his head and staring at him. What?.. That couldn't be right, her face looks almost... worried. He didn't care though, he was back and she was close anough. Ethan mustered all his strength and rolled from her, pushing her aside in the process, getting on his feet and sticking out his claws and growling. Whatever happened, bitch didn't get her way. Kate slowly rose on her feet and held her hands in a defensive manner, with the same worried look she had a moment ago.

  
Ethan's ears were still ringing and his vision was blurred, but could swear he has seen that expression before. She tried to tell him something, but he couldn't hear her. He saw his enemy, and it's all that mattered, he saw nothing else around him, the world shrunk to a lone Alpha that almost turned him into a monster and held a key to his twin's life . He lunged at her, aiming for the stomach, but Kate dodged it, still looking like she's yelling at him, but Ethan couldn't hear anything but the ringing in his ears, accompanied by the sound of his own heartbeat. He slashed again, managing to wound the left side of the chest, getting her on one knee. Drunk on the smell of blood, Ethan made a thrust, aiming for her stomach. Quicker than he expected, Kate rose on her feet, caught his hand with hers, and blocked a downward slash of his other hand will her elbow, grabbing it as well. Their faces were inches apart, and Ethan cursed in his head. He couldn't remember where he had saw that shocked expression before? It wasn't on her. Kate opened her mouth and a loudest scream he ever heard pierced the ringing veil that was covering werewolf's ears.

  
\- ETHAN!!!

  
He could feel himself shifting again, involuntarily, and wondered what just happened, only a powerful Alpha voice could make him shift against his will, but that scream didn't sound like it. Stunned, he looked at the Kate's face features starting to blur out, his own vision clearing. Ethan nearly chocked when he saw the face of Lydia, staring back at him. Was he?.. Did he... He just looked at her, stunned, before raising his right hand and seeing the blood dripping from his fingertips, realizing what just had happened.

  
\- Lydia... I'm...

  
She grabbed the side of his face and looked him in the eye.

  
\- I'll be fine, no time for that, help them.

  
She turned her head and Ethan followed her gaze, finally able to comprehend the surroundings. Kate was still there, a small distance away, warily looking at the two beasts circling around her, growling , the wolf and the coyote. Derek, Ethan thought to himself. Whoever the coyote was, it seemed like no normal animal as well. Brett was still unconscious, blood dripping from his ears and holding on to his sister, but at least he and Lori seemed alive. Near them, lied the damned device, inactive.

  
Ethan rose to his feet and made his way towards Kate, who finally spotted him. She grinned at the young werewolf. Ethan felt his anger building up. That skank almost got him. Twice. Enough.

  
\- What do you know, you pup is not as pathetic as you seem to be... Alright, I'll have another one for a berserker once I'm done with you three.

  
He didn't care. His prize was in front of his eyes. He only needed to grab it. Even Scott won't accuse him on going violent. Wolfing out on the run, Ethan growled and launched himself at Kate with renewed strength. As if they were waiting for a cue, the beasts followed him and attacked the huntress.

 

 

<...>

 

  
Scott and Liam twisted the arms of the last berserker as the Hellhound tore its helmet in halves, the ashes falling at his feet and engulfing in flames, until it were just the scorch marks on the ground. Ever since he got in touch with his other side, Parrish exhibited more and more control over his power and was drawn to assist them whenever his prime function as the Hellhound was involved. Jordan looked at the werewolves, the eyes dimming and returning to normal green.

  
\- It's done.  
\- Thanks. It could've been worse.

  
Scott helped Liam to the nearest table and just like the other day, left a hand on his shoulder to drain the boy's pain, accelerating the healing. He did brave, holding the front while the Alpha was on his way, a good day of rest and his Beta would be fine. He glanced at the bar, where Braeden was wrapping a bandage around Hayden's head, who was pouting under her fingers. The girl's getting strong too, all the hand-to-hand combat training Lydia gives her pays off, even if the latter is still learning it herself with Parrish's help. Still, the berserkers were down, there was only one more problem left to solve.

  
Scott turned his gaze back at the Hellhound.

  
\- Can you find the others?

  
Before Jordan could answer, Stiles ran into the room from the outside, nearly tripping over in process and despite the tension, Scott's lips quirked upwards.

  
\- Lydia's on the video call, says they're near Malia's cave.

  
Scott looked at the screen of Stiles' phone, seeing three figures - one human, two beasts ganging up on another human, clearly female, he couldn't see anything else in the pale moonlight. Scott felt a fear rising in his chest. There should've been four of them. As if she was reading his thoughts, Scott heard Lydia's voice.

  
\- Brett and Lori are injured and unconscious, but alive, need some help here.

  
Scott looked over to Stiles, who already looked nervous enough leaving Lydia in the forests at night with a mad Alpha on the loose.

  
\- Get Deaton and meet us there. Braeden, can you get the others home?  
\- I'll missing out all the fun, you say?

  
Scott rolled his eyes. Even if she was worried for Derek or anyone else, she hid it well.

  
\- Please?

  
Braeden scoffed.

  
\- Alright, since you're asking this nice. Tell Derek not to get himself too wounded, I'd hate to patch him up again.

  
The Alpha nodded and ran from the building, followed closely by a Hellhound.

 

<...>

 

  
They could feel the mad huntress weaken with each passing minute.

  
Her attacks were slower. Her blows were lighter. The wounds they inflicted upon Kate began to take their toll. Ethan had to be careful, he remembered the agreement. And Derek and whoever the coyote was seemed to remember it too. They were aiming to cripple Kate, to wear her down, not to go for the kill. As she stumbled and fell after Ethan gone low and slashed her thigh with grim satisfaction that it wasn't Lydia. He'll have some apologizing to do later. Both beasts jumped onto Kate and closed their jaws around her forearms, making the huntress scream in pain, and held her hands on the ground. Derek glanced at Ethan, his gaze wandering between his face and the bracelet on his right hand. All of them were wounded to some extent, but he has to do it now, before the mad Alpha will regain enough strength to break free of their hold.

  
Ethan stepped over Kate, flexing his right palm, fingers ending with long glowing claws that weren't his and looked into her face. She was terrified. Ethan sadly smirked, remembering the look his old Alpha gave the twins when they murdered him, it was like a lifetime ago. She tried to wiggle out, but both the wolf and the coyote held tight, Ethan could only imagine how painful could that be. He straddled her, raising his clawed hand above his head. In one last desperate attempt, Kate growled. She knew the end was close. She probably knew what he's about to do. She also knew an Alpha can make werewolves shift against their will. She could've distracted them, stun them enough to shake them off and escape to strike again another day. Yet the beasts just tightened their grips and on Kate's hands and whined quietly, enduring through her growl. Ethan shook his head, as if he had water in his hears, but a few seconds later she was greeted by the icy cold blue of his eyes. It didn't work.

  
\- Why... Why didn't you...

  
Ethan could already guess that. Her berserker, the last thing she got for a pack is probably dead now. She has no one but herself left in the end.

  
\- You either need to be a powerful Alpha like Deucalion or Scott, or BE the Alpha to the one you want to shift. You... are neither.

  
Ethan plunged the garuda claws into her stomach. He could feel power coursing through his fingertips. He remembered Deucalion's lesson. Pain. Life. Power. Except now he could feel the claws allowing him to siphon the latter directly. He looked her in the eye and saw the red glow slowly dying out, all while Ethan experienced a familiar sensation. That night he thought himself free, tasting the power of the Alpha under the full moon. With Aiden by his side. Soon. He'll be there. Ethan could physically feel the claws gripping on the spark inside Kate's body... Just a second more, and an earth-shattering growl pierced the night, as Ethan's eyes once again furiously glowed Alpha red.  
The beasts let her hands out of their jaws and took a few steps back, shifting into their human forms. Ethan looked at the girl coyote turned into curiously. It must be Malia Deucalion told him about. There was something in her reminding him of Aiden. Maybe those eyes, or the temper he could feel from sitting right here. Doesn't matter, he'll ask later. Right now... it was over. Ethan got up and removed the foreign claws from his fingers. Kate wasn't any kind of danger to him anymore. She'll survive until she could get her to medics. After that, let the hunters handle her.

  
\- ...kill me.

  
Ethan knew she was talking to him, but he turned around, not wanting to look. Derek shrugged and Malia looked at the huntress indifferently. Kate probably already knew she's as powerless now as Derek had been while he was evolving. Human. Expect she wasn't evolving. She was choking on her own blood as Kate continued furiously, trying to get Ethan's attention.

  
\- Kill me, you coward! What's wrong, a famous Alpha pack is a bunch of puny peace-loving weaklings now?! You are fucking child playing with matches who can't drew blood now?!

  
\- Ethan...

  
Derek stepped closer to him, eyes wary. He knew they needed her alive to hand her over to Calaveras. Probably, she also realized that.

  
\- Kill me or I'll come back and shoot you until you whine like a little fucking mutt you are, before leaving you to rot and feed the worms like your dead fucking brother does!

  
Ethan snapped, growling and fully turning to her, sticking his own claws out now. He could live without some hunter's protection if Aiden will be back with him. That bitch deserves to die, he'll do a favor to this world. Taking one more step towards her, he felt Derek's hand against his chest. The Alpha let out a warning growl, but the other werewolf stood his ground, looking at him. Subconsciously, Ethan felt a pang of respect towards Derek. He was never afraid to go against an Alpha.

  
\- Stop it. Ethan. It's over.  
\- Why, Derek?! She MURDERED your entire family, she set your home on fire and LAUGHED as they screamed, gripping on their LIVES. Why the hell, YOU, of all people don't want her dead?!  
\- Look at her!

  
Both werewolves turned to see Kate, the sight of bloodied, but grinning huntress disgusted Ethan.

  
\- She's broken. She's knee-deep in blood, her own family is after her. She ruined dozens and dozens of lives by now, whether they deserved or not. She almost killed you and your brother. And now she's begging you for the sweet release of death, so she won't have to answer for it. Are you willing to give it to her? Don't get me wrong, I WANT her dead, it's...

Derek's voice got lower as he leaned to whisper against Ethan's ear.

  
\- You live to atone for what you have done, Ethan. She may be beyond that, but take my word for it... it'll bring you no joy later, to know that it was you, who ended her. You've got a life ahead of you, don't taint it by taking lives again. Let her people have her. Let someone else be an executioner. We've done our part.

  
The Alpha missed the moment when Lydia came up to him and gently wrapped her fingers around his raised wrist. A familiar feel.

  
_"We're here to save a life, not end one."_ echoed in his head.

  
Ethan glared at Kate for another few seconds before letting Lydia lower his hand and retracting the claws. Derek was right. He had a life ahead. And he had a life to save. If they're lucky, they won't have to spill more blood. Enough.

  
He looked back at Derek and nodded. The older man relaxed, as he finally moved his hand to rest on Ethan's shoulder instead, his face looking relieved.

  
\- You two are fucking pus...

  
The three heard a quiet "thump" interrupting whatever else Kate was going to say. They looked her way to see Malia holding a shotgun by the barrel above the head of unconscious Kate. The girl met their eyes and shrugged, retaining that indifferent face, not even trying to cover an intimate parts of her body.

  
\- What? She annoyed the crap out of me.


	9. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the Nemethon, Scott, Ethan and the druids are attempting to revive a fallen werewolf.

\- Do you think she's mad at me?

  
Ethan glanced around the charred walls and dusted floor of the former Hale Manor, frowning. Morell said everyone have both a person and a place they consider their anchors, but he didn't really expect Derek's to be his burned down former house. The said werewolf's voice echoed through it, and Ethan was able to vaguely guess where the source was as Derek spoke.

\- No. Scott almost killed Liam when Kate put a skull on him. I'm sure Lydia can forgive you for giving her a little scratch, if you can muster an apology. Now, focus, he'll need you to last longer than that.

  
Ethan exhaled, composing himself, and started to ascend the wooden staircase, creaking beneath his feet, for the seventh time in an hour, only to hear firm female voice filling the building halfway through.

  
\- It's time.

  
...slowly, Ethan removed his claws from the back of Derek's neck, returning to the reality, wondering to himself how he was able to hear Morell, even being submerged into Derek's consciousness. He should've taken more time to practice the whole thing, but for the first time in his life he felt himself impatient and working with the memories and minds was not amongst his talents. He felt thankful about the former Alpha teaching it to him, otherwise it'd take a lot more time to prepare, and Ethan didn't want to wait another minute. Derek rubbed the few claw marks on the back of his neck with his fingertips, but they were already starting to heal, despite being inflicted by the Alpha, making Ethan wonder if the desire to inflict pain has something to do with the severity of the injury. The werewolves rose and followed the druid to the site neither of them really wanted to see.

  
\- Scott is here, we can start. Lydia is on her way, but we don't need her for the rite.

  
Derek glanced at the stump and clenched his jaw.

  
\- I think I'll wait outside.

  
The druid eyed him for a couple of seconds, before nodding and beckoning Ethan to the wooden trapdoor.

  
\- I forgot. Suit yourself.

  
Morell said she spent quite some time reconstructing the chamber beneath Nemethon, and the place, while being mostly empty, save for a few fires and some druidic trinkets hanging around, gave the werewolf chills. Only Aiden's body was there, lying near the roots, and the four of them - Scott, Ethan, Deaton and Morell. She gestured to the body, lying in large, nearly complete circle of mountain ash, and the Alpha knelt before his sibling, gently lifting him up. Ethan put his brother's chest against his, putting Aiden's head on his shoulder and throwing his twin's arms around himself, keeping him like that with one of his hands, the fingertips of the other caressing the back of Aiden's neck. Scott walked to the twins and knelt as well grabbing their forearms with his hands, sticking his claws out. They looked at Morell and Deaton and nodded in unison.

  
\- You ready?  
\- Can anyone be ready for something like that that?

  
Morell shot Ethan an unamused glare.

  
\- Fair enough. Remember, you need to get him to merge, and do so subconsciously. Think back to all the times you've done it before and find a key. Scott, just keep them stable, the process will revert them back to Betas and they'll need an Alpha strength to recover from it.

  
Morell glanced at the moon in the sky trough the opening in the ceiling and took one of her trinkets in her hands, Deaton following the suit. The elder druid took a pinch of mountain ash, sealing the circle and turning to his protégé.

  
\- Scott...

  
The Alpha transformed and looked Ethan in the eye, who gave him an approving nod. Scott closed his eyes and plunged his claws in twins' forearms. Ethan exhaled sharply, adjusting himself to the pain. Without opening his eyes, Scott nodded and froze. Deaton turned his gaze to the other Alpha.

  
\- Ethan...

  
Now or never. Ethan's fingers effortlessly found the spot on Aiden's neck he trained to identify all this evening and inserted his claws into it, closing his own eyes, drowning in the now-familiar sensation of the other person's mind.

  
<...>

  
Lydia silently walked in the chamber, looking at the werewolves with concern. She wasn't there when Aiden died. She at least wanted to be here to see him again, despite druids asking as little number of people as possible attending the ritual, and Derek, who sat outside, death-glaring the stump, didn't want to go anywhere near the place. Lydia could feel why. Despite never seeing the blood stains on the roots near the werewolves she knew who's blood it was the moment she saw it. The banshee quietly sat down on the stairs and watched the druids standing above the trio of werewolves, even Scott was seemingly in trance-like state.

  
\- What exactly are they doing?  
\- Ethan needs to wake Aiden's consciousness up, then they need to merge into one. Merging will likely kill Ethan, but when that happens, we will interfere and redistribute his life force between the two of them. It should be enough for them both to survive, just like they did the night you and Cora brought them to me.  
Lydia eyes dared between the twins and Deaton, the image she had drawn appearing in her mind.  
\- Likely?..  
\- Yes. It's the risk he knew was there. But he's strong, and their bond is a unique one. Have faith, Lydia.

  
The banshee didn't answer, fixing her gaze on the twins.

 

  
<...>

 

  
\- Aiden!

  
Perpetual darkness that greeted Ethan was not the first thing he expected to find after a few hours of training with Derek. Then again, he had to remind himself that it was Aiden's subconscious, and he was, for all intents and purposes dead for a good two years, and no answer came to him screaming his lungs out. Subduing the thought that the druids could have been wrong and it's all being in vain, Ethan tried to think of a place his twin would consider safe in his mind and go there. Loft? Penthouse? The glade they've killed their pack on? The darkness surrounding him gave no clue whatsoever on where to go. The Alpha growled, the coplete silence around him magnifying his voice.

  
\- Aiden!!!

  
Not allowing for the panic to overtake him, Ethan once again tried to calm himself. There has to be a way.

  
And there was. For a moment, the werewolf wanted to hit himself. Hard.

  
Ethan concentrated. They've been doing it since they were kids. They could never lose one another. Could this mean he can find him here as well no matter what? Emptying his mind of everything else, he focused on one thing alone. Aiden. Not really thinking it, he could feel himself floating towards something. As the what felt like hours passed, he began to hear the sounds. Crickets. Clock ticking. Heartbeat. See some outlines in the distance. Rectangular object. The pale moonlight reaching from underneath it. A door. Smell the scents. Wood. Fresh air... Aiden? He couldn't be wrong, he couldn't mistake that scent for anyone else. Impatient, Ethan landed on the wooden floor forming beneath his feet and ran towards the door, swinging it open.

  
...Ethan was surprised to find that room. It was the only "privacy" that their first pack let them have. A dark and cold space of their own, complete with the broken windows, an ancient clock in the corner and two small beds put together, the shelter where they slept in each other's arms, to feel anything remotely close to safety. He wasn't fond of the memory, but he had to agree with Aiden's subconscious. This was the first shelter they could have considered home, not the safest one for sure, but with the strongest emotions and memories tied to it. Fear, pain, comfort, relief. He felt stupid he didn't think of it.

  
Glancing around, Ethan saw the person that looked like the younger version of Aiden sitting on the floor near the window with the broken glass shards scattered around him, head in his knees. He took a few steps towards the boy, and the latter raised his head, looking warily at the other werewolf in the room. A glimpse of recognition passed on his face. Ethan fought the desire to lunge at the boy and hug him, afraid to scare him off.

  
\- Ethan?..  
\- Yeah, it's me.

  
His younger brother looked at him in disbelief, before the confusion started to spread across Aiden's face. He looked around the room, as it began shifting. Ethan's feel of relief suddenly turned into panic for no apparent reason.

  
\- What?.. What's happening?..

  
The room's fragile walls blurred out, slowly getting replaced by the stone concrete walls, the night sky, three figures that separated Ethan and younger Aiden. Ethan turned away, unable to see, unable to relive that moment, feeling tears escaping his eyes, cursing that night wanting to grab that sword under his feet and stab that demon million times to death. The younger Aiden, on the other hand, looked at the scene, silent, without a single muscle on his face moving. The memory they both shared. The world around the five people fell into complete silence as both twins heard dying Aiden's last thought.

  
_"Love you, pup. Be happy."_

  
Younger Aiden stared at the memory of Ethan, crying over his own body, face finally giving in to the shock of realization. The words coming out of his mouth were more of a statement than a question.

  
\- I have... died.

  
Ethan lowered his eyes, unable to look at him. He should've rushed after him, helped him, caught that damned poisoned blade that ended Aiden's life. It's his fault they're here. When he looked up, it was no longer a child staring back at him intently. It was the face he came to know as good as his own, similar, yet different. The face he desperately tried to forget. The face that made his chest ache every time he thought about it. Aiden looked just like a moment ago, just the day he died in his twin's arms. The room around them faded back to their former shelter. Ethan took a few seconds to muster enough strength to answer, still uneasy about the memory, though happy at Aiden's last thoughts. They've never felt like saying something like that to each other. Not to say that they didn't, of course. Just... never needing to spell it out. Finally composing himself, Ethan spoke.

  
\- Yes... I mean no, not yet. Aid, I came for you. We can go back. Together.

  
He expected anything but what Aiden responded with. His twin shrugged casually and it took Ethan a few seconds to ensure he heard him right.

  
\- Do I have to?..

  
If he didn't knew he was just his own consciousness, Ethan could swear he felt the air sucked from his lungs.

  
\- What?..  
\- I'm tired, Ethan... Lydia was right. You were right. I am the "bad guy". The "psychotic brother". A monster. I'm only good at harming people. Maybe I'm better off like this.  
\- No, you're not. Aid, listen, I get it. We are the werewolves, we are the beasts. But it doesn't mean we should act like ones. We're also human. And we had little choice on how to grow up. We were pushed towards violence against our wills - first Vincent, then Deucalion.  
\- Violence... Ethan, I tried to kill you. You, my flesh and blood, maybe the only person in a world who gives a shit about me. And don't start with the mind control Nogistune crap. You know that in the core, it was me.  
\- Exactly, Aid. It was you. It was me. Us. Not mistreated abused pups who suddenly had the power to rip everyone that made them suffer to shreds. Not two lapdogs of a maniac who were so drown in his own hatred he massacred the pack that followed him without a second thought. The real us. The ones that now hate themselves for what they've become. Aid, I know that on the inside, you don't enjoy it, neither am I. We can end this. Put this crap behind us and have a normal life. And if there's anything I desperately want back in my life, it's you.

  
Aiden's expression was unreadable. Ethan took a step towards him. He wasn't ready to give up.

  
\- You have no idea how does it feel to live like half of your soul is ripped off and the rest is left to bleed out, you have no idea how fucking lonely I've been since you've died. You're the one I looked up to when I felt powerless. You're the one that shielded me when I was scared. I need you, Aid. I can't go on like this on my own.

  
Another step in the deafening silence. The room around them dissipated, leaving only a warm white glow enveloping them behind itself. Ethan put his face in the nook of Aiden's neck, scared to look.

  
\- Talk to me... Please.

  
Ethan began to notice a feeling of light tingling coursing through his body. His real body. He looked up and saw a tear running down Aiden's face, a happy expression he liked to remember him by. Ethan brought their foreheads together, removing a tear with his thumb, while Aiden cupped his face.

  
\- Why do I have to be the dense twin...  
\- Don't know. Aid, I need you, and I'm not going anywhere without you. So shut up and hold onto me, we're getting you back, okay?

  
There. That feeling neither of them experienced since that night they woke up, free of Deucalion's grasp on the medical tables of Deaton's clinic washed over the twins. The borderlines of their minds beginning to blur, the forgotten feeling of not needing the ears to listen to each other and mouths to talk.

  
\- Okay... What would I do without you?

  
The thinning lines between the minds of the twins faded out completely, and for the first time in what felt like forever Aiden heard Ethan's light chuckle in his head.

  
\- You won't ever find that out.

  
Before he could say anything else, Ethan felt dizzy, white glow around dying out and feeling of Aiden's concern drowning in the coming darkness. He didn't want to guess what that was, but just in case...

  
_"Love you too, little brother."_

  
Darkness.

  
Then, a loud wordless shriek followed by the calm, familiar voice.

  
_"Hold on..."_

 

  
<...>

 

  
Pain. The first thing Ethan felt coming to his senses. Entire body aching, every muscle screaming like it was torn apart and glued back together. The werewolf was about to wonder what the hell has happened before remembering the other night. The ritual. And realization that the pain he was feeling wasn't his alone. Aiden. Ethan opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of Derek's loft. The first thing that caught his eye was the other bed a few feet away, Aiden lying still on his back, eyes closed. The second - Scott, sitting on a chair near the window, reading. The sound of three steady heartbeats was filling the room. Feeling of relief washed over him and Ethan tried to get up, only to be reminded by his body it was a bad idea. Scott, who noticed him awake, put the book away and rose from his seat.

  
\- How do you feel?  
\- I've been better. How is he?  
\- Deaton said he's good. You're both recovering, but it'll take his body a little longer to adjust and wake up. But... he is alive.

  
Scott walked to Ethan's bed and sat on the corner, opening and handing the other werewolf the bottle of water, who immediately emptied it. He missed the moment when the Alpha grabbed his ankle with his hand and started to siphon his pain out and was too tired to object.

  
\- You did good. With him and... with Kate.  
\- Where is she? How's everyone?  
\- Calaveras took her this morning. They even paid us, I've put your share in your backpack. Everyone is more or less fine, Lori is still injured but nothing life-threatening. Brett was upset about not able to have his revenge on her, but you helped him reunite with his family, so in the end he said it's only fitting that he'll let you reunite with yours. Lydia will drop by in the evening as well to check on you guys.

  
Ethan nodded. He'd be happy if he won't see the madwoman's face ever again and he won't have to confront the other werewolf about stealing the power of his former Alpha. At least nothing involving fangs and claws. Now, he only needs to think of a proper apology to Lydia... and the other thing troubling him.

  
-You sure we did the right thing, not killing her? What good is she to them alive, anyway?

  
The question that bothered him since that night. Since he had a glimpse of that scene in Derek's memories, not sure if the other werewolf realized that Ethan heard him repeating "predator, not killer" like a mantra in his head, trying to convince both himself and the reborn Alpha that murdering her is not the way. He still couldn't blame him, now that he knew what it feels like to have one's family taken away and the reason lying defenseless in front of you.

  
\- Calaveras value their Code above all and they took it upon themselves to punish those who disobey it. I don't think they'll let her live anyway, but maybe she'll do some good in her life before they execute her. At least I hope she would. You know, I may not be the best person to judge here.

  
The Alpha sighed, and Ethan couldn't help but notice Scott avoided answering the first part of the question. But maybe it doesn't matter after all. She won't harm anyone else and that's what is important. Well... it seems Scott has matured a lot as a person.

  
\- Guess it's not the topic I should be bringing up now.  
\- You've made this town safer for everyone. You've helped Derek avenge his family and trust me, he won't forget that. That is what is important right now. So go ahead and rest now, Deaton said you'll feel weak for a couple of days.

  
Ethan nodded and yawned, earning a slight smirk from Scott. The Alpha patted him on his knee and stood up, turning to the door.

  
\- Give me a holler if you'll need anything, I'll stick around until you guys are better.

  
Despite the pain and feeling he maybe should have someone to look after him for a day, Ethan, was not sure if he should accept the offer.

  
\- Scott, you don't have to.  
\- I want to. That's what the pack does, right? I think even Liam starting to like you. But I didn't tell you anything, okay?

  
It took Ethan a few seconds to respond. Pack?

  
\- You are... taking us in? Both of us?

  
Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at Ethan as if he just said the most idiotic thing in creation.

  
\- Why, you doubted I would?

  
\- I just... thought you agreed to help me, and that's about it. I thought... well. You didn't really care about us back then.

  
The Alpha sat back down on the bed with a sad smile on his face.

  
\- I see. Look... We had a rough start, but things change, people change. To be honest, I would've taken you in back then, hadn't you ran away. And now... I think I just wanted to know what kind of person you have become, before speaking my mind. I owe you Stiles, and you lost Aiden because of it. You followed me to rescue Liam, even if I didn't asked you to, and almost lost yourself as the result. I believe you've changed. And I believe he can too. So... we're good?  
\- Yeah. Scott... Thank you.

  
As the Alpha walked out of the room, Ethan, the whole body still aching, got up from his bed, walked over to Aiden's and crawled into it, wrapping his arms around his twin and nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his brother's scent, just wanting to make sure this is all real. The skin under his fingers wasn't stone cold anymore, the steady heartbeat was reaching his ears, the only sound he wanted to hear right now, the scent he desperately tried to forget all this time - they all were real. And he remembered the talk they had clear as day. Aiden not wanting to go back, thinking himself a monster. No. He's wrong. Ethan will prove him wrong. But it is a task for later. Right now, Ethan never felt that happy in his life. Tightening his arms around Aiden, he drifted back into sleep, the wide smile splitting his face. They'll be alright.


	10. A Weight Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Lydia have a heart-to-heart

A gentle knock on the door may not be too loud to wake most people, but to the keen ears of the werewolf who constantly lived in the danger of being killed for a couple of years it is noisy enough. Ethan's first instinct was to bolt on the bed, but the familiar body warmth and scent beside him reminded him that he's hardly in any danger. Quite the opposite, in fact. Gently removing his arms from under Aiden, like not wanting to wake him up, which, truth be told, would've make him even happier, the werewolf sat on the bed, glancing at the dark raining sky behind the loft's windows. He still was aching, but it was a little more bearable, and, for the most part, coming from Aiden. Ethan shook his head and glanced at the door.

  
\- Yes?

  
The door opened and Lydia peeked into the room. Ethan was still squinting his eyes, so it didn't took her long to figure out what he was doing.

  
\- Oh... Sorry to wake you up.  
\- Don't be.

  
The banshee walked in, silently closing door behind her. She stood by it for a few moments, eyes darting between the twins, before still sleepy Ethan figured why her eyes are a little wider than usual and literally jumped from the bed, almost tripping over in process.

  
\- It's... not what you think.

  
Lydia arched an eyebrow at him, wiggling her finger back and forth between the furniture.

  
\- I just wanted to say you might want to put those together, that one is a little small for both of you.  
\- I see. Want me to leave you two alone?

  
The banshee walked to the chair, taking putting down her bag and started removing her coat, while Ethan grabbed the sweatpants. They weren't exactly very close when Aiden was around, and only bumped into each other once at his grave. Maybe she wanted to speak to him and it wasn't for Ethan's ears. Doesn't matter. He'll apologize when he has a chance then. Her back still turned to him, Lydia answered.

  
\- Don't think you should if you don't want to. I mean, if I had a twin sister and she just came back from the dead I'd probably stay glued to her till she got better too.

  
Ethan mustered a weak smile, glancing at sleeping Aiden, finally putting pants on and trying to stand straight, which, ultimately, was a bad idea, he still felt dizzy and barely managed to lean onto the wall in time instead of falling. Lydia took a few steps towards the werewolf and guided him to sit back down on the bed, not failing to notice that his hand that was further away from her quickly found and grabbed Aiden's, veins going back and forth from black to normal.

  
\- Less sudden moves. You're all right?  
\- Healing, what the worst that could happen... How is... uhm... well...

  
Ethan pointed at her side which he slashed the other day with his free hand, still guiltily avoiding looking at Lydia's face.

  
\- Look. I'm not that good when it comes to apologizing, neither of us are, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I saw you as Kate, and really couldn't think straight at the moment. I didn't mean to. Forgive me.  
\- Ethan.

  
The werewolf sighed, finally meeting banshee's eyes.

  
\- It's okay, you weren't yourself. We all have our scars. I forgive you and... I thought we've lost you too. I'm glad I was wrong.  
Lydia unfolded and handed him a piece of paper. Curious, Ethan looked only to see a drawn silhouette of Aiden... no. Him, actually. He looked at the banshee waiting for the explanation.  
\- I've drawn this around the same time you came back to the town. Then Scott told us about you and Kate, and when I felt something is about to happen in the forest, when I saw you lying on the ground with a skull on... I heard what it did to Scott. I'm glad this is over.  
\- Thanks. Where did you get that moves, anyway?  
\- With all that's going on around here, I thought it was good to know how to defend myself or the ones that need me, so I had a couple of pointers from... friends.  
\- I'm starting to feel pity for whoever is gonna try messing with you.  
\- I'll take that as a compliment.

  
Ethan felt the tension between them slowly melt. He never got to know Lydia up close, other than really smart and beautiful girl, who happens to be a banshee his brother longed for. He's got some catching up to do with this pack, if they'll let him. And he was pretty sure Lydia will. The said banshee at the moment was stealing glances at Aiden, occasionally looking at their joined hands. Ethan could feel himself feel a little awkward, but he couldn't help it - they've always been like this when they got hurt, in need of touching each other for pain to subside, not to let the other one suffer on their own. Lydia, who kept looking at the Ethan's forearm now had a really worried look, though.

  
\- You really shouldn't do it right now. Deaton said there'd be some... side effects for a couple of days.  
\- And by "side effects" he meant...

  
It was Lydia's turn to avoid looking at Ethan. The werewolf furrowed his brow, sensing something wrong. She isn't telling him something. And between this, the picture still in his hand and a shriek that resurfaced in his memory just before he passed out in their joined form, Ethan could make a wild guess what that "something" actually is.

  
\- That night at the Nemethon... did I die?

  
Lydia sighed, looking at the pouring rain behind the windows.

  
\- Yes.

  
Ethan nervously chuckled and glanced at Aiden, still not letting go of his hand.

\- One-one, Aid.

  
Lydia gave him a hard look and the werewolf felt sorry about being so lighthearted about it. But they were both alive. It's behind them now.

  
\- Sorry... Guess that clears something up. So, what did he said?  
\- Nothing extreme, you've been dead only for half an hour or so, before they've finished with the ritual. You should recover in a couple of days, Aiden should be up as well, he'll just be in pain while his body is readjusting itself. Deaton just asked for him not to be left alone, but between you and Scott I doubt that will happen. So until you've recovered yourself, please don't drain him or let Scott do it. I know you want to ease it up on him, but just be a little patient. Okay?

  
Ethan nodded and stopped with the siphoning, quietly promising that he'll resume it once he recovered. Lydia walked back to the entrance of the room, grabbing one of her bags and a chair, setting it at a nightstand between the beds.

  
\- Derek said he'll take care of food while he's still here, so I figured I can get you guys something more sipid.

  
Ethan curiously glanced at the contents of the bag, snickering. He wasn't really surprised to see fruits, bottles of water and yogurts, but one thing got his attention immediately. Ethan looked at the banshee raising an eyebrow.

  
\- Chocolate?  
\- Yes. Why, I thought you'd like it?

  
The werewolf's eyes narrowed.

  
\- I do. How did you know?  
\- Aiden has a sweet tooth, so I thought maybe you do too.

  
The werewolf smiled to himself, the sweets was among the Aiden's guilty pleasures he liked to tease his twin about, while the latter was trying to keep that big bad wolf image. He wasn't really surprised about Lydia knowing.

  
\- That's some twin stereotypes right here.

  
Ethan noticed Lydia's face went down for a moment as she handed him the chocolate bar, followed by a smile little too forced. He does that as well when he's not sure he should say something.

  
\- Hey, what is it? I won't judge.

  
The banshee sat down on the chair and drummed her fingers on the wood of the nightstand.

  
\- It's not stereotypes, it's just... Aiden once said you couldn't get enough as children, so I thought...  
\- Oh... Yeah, that's correct. Our childhood wasn't really "normal". Thanks, Lydia, it's really thoughtful, then.  
\- You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.  
\- There's really not much to say. A couple of orphans and their abusive sadistic "family", so to say, and some weird things that came from it like sleeping curled into each other to feel safe, or Aid constantly showing his fangs towards everyone who he thinks threatens me or him. Heck, we still don't know if he have any actual relatives left.  
\- Being protective towards your only family is not wrong. We've misjudged you.  
\- No you didn't, not entirely. At least.

  
The words slid off his tongue before he could think them trough. Mentally, he was still there, in that dark room within Aiden's mind, his twin standing against him. The banshee waited for the werewolf to continue, and Ethan felt like he can speak his mind to her.

  
\- There's still lives that we took. Our first pack. Those we killed under Deucalion's commands. Those are still on our hands. He... WE are regretting them.  
\- Tell me... Why have you followed his orders?  
\- He... made us into who we are. Taught us strength. We had to repay him, and we knew he'll kill us if he'd start questioning our loyalty. At our cores, we didn't enjoy it, we tried to spare those of no threat, we just tried to play along and figure out the way to get out of this. I don't really get how Scott wants to have anything to do with us, to be honest.

  
Lydia's voice suddenly got a lot more firm and filled with determination.

  
\- Do you still think us naive, Ethan? We could've been before, yes, we were all younger and mostly seeing the world as black and white. But even Scott is starting to live in the shades of grey now. No one here is approving killing, that is still the truth. But if your pack is anything Aiden told me - they deserved it. Your other victims may or may not have been innocent, but it's in the past now, nothing you can do about it but try and atone for it. You've only tried to survive. It's hard to blame you for that.

  
Ethan looked at her, stunned, not really believing what she was saying. They've locked gazes and he breathlessly listened to her speaking.

  
\- You know the legend of the Beast of Gévaudan, right? The one Dread Doctors revived a year ago? He killed just for the sake of killing. Not for revenge, or justice, or survival. For the joy of it. I've met the man, Ethan. I looked him into the eyes. I've heard the whispers of all those he'd slain in cold blood. I've SEEN the heartless evil, irredeemable one, and believe me, you and Aiden are NOTHING like him.

  
\- Please. Say that to him when he wakes up. He... still thinks he's not worthy for redemption.

  
Lydia glanced at Aiden, still peacefully asleep and unaware of the conversation going on right beside him.

  
\- I don't really think I know what to say to him when he does. But I'll try.

  
Ethan took a second for the statement to sink in.

  
\- You're... Not going to be with him again?  
\- Don't get me wrong. It's not about him but rather about me. It's been a long time, Ethan. We had a passion, a fire... but I don't think I truly loved anyone all this time. I don't think it'll work out, don't want to toy with his emotions.  
\- I suppose I should've sided with Aiden on that, you're really important to him, and we've both been trying to be better than we are to deserve you and Danny, but... I understand. Guess we were all too young to know if that what is. To be honest, I don't think I was good enough for Danny either.  
\- Why? He seemed happy with you.  
\- He did, but... I mean, Danny is sweet, kind guy. I don't really want to know what kind of monsters we would end up hadn't Deucalion sent us after you two one day. But... he deserves someone who won't ever put him in harm's way, and I was scared that whoever might come for me, might target him first. I couldn't do that to him.

  
\- Monsters can't be altruistic, Ethan.

  
Lydia's hand covered Ethan's and gave it a squeeze, a great weight lifted off his soul. The werewolf thought that maybe not only his body is on the road to recovery here.

  
\- Thank you, Lydia. For everything.

  
The banshee glanced at Aiden, sighing.

  
\- He'll still be so mad at me when he wakes up and learns, will he?  
\- I'll see what I can do to make it easier. He'll still want to talk it though and I won't stop him.  
\- I understand. I want him to be happy, he deserved it, you both do. I just don't think it's me who'll make him.

Lydia got up and started to put her coat on, half-turning to Ethan.

  
\- So that means, you're staying here? At Beacon Hills.  
\- We don't really have anywhere else to go. May need to ask Derek a favor though.  
\- Didn't Scott tell you?  
\- Tell me what?  
\- Well, since Derek's been living in Mexico with Braeden and Cora for quite some time now, Scott managed to talk him into letting you and Aiden occupy the loft... as long as you not trashing the place again with the rave.  
\- Can't swear on that, it was fun. At least until some ninja killers showed up.

  
Lydia death-glared at Ethan.

  
\- Pray he doesn't hear you right now.  
\- Alright, alright. Since when Derek is that generous, anyway?

  
Lydia came close to hug him goodbye and opened the door, giving the twins one last look.

  
\- Since you're the pack, I think.

 

 

<...>

 

  
He thought it a dream at first, but the pained moan that came a second later told Ethan he's wide awake at this point. He opened his eyes and glanced downwards, to see Aiden, dimly lit by the lights outside of the loft, now on his side, wrapping his hands around Ethan's back and nuzzling into his chest, whimpering. Feeling his heartbeat stutter, Ethan slid one of his hands at his twin's cheek to turn his head slightly towards himself.

  
\- Aid?

  
His twin nodded and whispered.

  
\- Thirsty...

  
Ethan hastily reached out to the nightstand and grabbed one of the bottles of water, literally tearing off the cap and putting it against Aiden's lips, who started gulping it down.

  
\- Hurts?  
\- Body's aching. Heals up, at least, can feel it.  
\- It'll be alright. The worst part is over.  
\- Dying sucks.  
\- So... you remember?  
\- Yeah. Always been bad at keeping my promises, huh?

  
Ethan chuckled and let one of his hands wander back to the back of his brother's head. Despite still being in pain himself, and Lydia's warning he started to siphon it from his twin, only to feel Aiden's hand pushing against his chest a few seconds later, voice suddenly a lot stronger.

  
\- The hell are you doing? You're in no condition for that.  
\- I want to.  
\- Please?

  
Ethan rose an eyebrow, not sure if he heard him correctly, for the second time in two days, but obliged nonetheless. Aiden wasn't usually the one to ask politely, but it made it all this harder to say "no".

  
\- Alright. Anything else I can do?

  
Aiden sighed, grabbing an empty bottle from his brother's fingers and dropping it on the floor and nuzzled back into Ethan's chest, curling up.

  
\- Shut up and get over here.

  
Feeling lighter from the fact that his brother hadn't lost his spitfire attitude, Ethan happily complied, pulling him closer and ruffling Aiden's hair.

  
\- Ethan?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Thanks. Don't know if I was worth it, but...

  
Ethan felt torn between comforting him and getting mad that Aiden still thinks that of himself, but decided to let it go for a time being. Maybe Lydia will help him talk some sense into his stubborn twin. Now, he didn't want to ruin the moment, now that they finally have it. So instead, he planted a kiss on Aiden's eyebrow and tightened his arms around his twin.

  
\- Stop talking nonsense and get better, okay?  
\- Okay. Night, pup.  
\- Night, little brother.

  
Soft snort from Aiden at the nickname was the last thing Ethan remembered before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone :)


	11. It's a Damn Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later. Aiden got better and wakes up alone in the loft. What's the worst thing that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUE DA FLUFF!
> 
> Things are about to get a lil' smutty here and don't look at me like that, you SAW it coming.

Aiden glanced around the loft, dimly lit by the moon, to ensure he was alone in the large room. Ethan's bed was empty, and his slippers missing. Derek and his creepy mercenary girlfriend were gone and the young werewolf couldn't help but feel a little relieved at her departure ever since he walked on a girl, who he really thought was dead all along, cleaning her vast arsenal of guns and staring at him with a wicked grin. He did miss Derek a bit though and was grateful for his invitation to stay at the loft, as well as all the trouble he went through with organizing the funeral and then covering it up.

  
Aiden chased away the remains of the sleep and got up, concentrating. Even thought his werewolf abilities were still relatively weak, there's one that definitely was still working full strength, he could say it's in his blood. He glanced up. Rooftop. The werewolf grabbed the sweatpants and a hoodie and headed to the staircase. It was a shock to learn that he was absent for the two whole years. It was a pain to go talk to Lydia, even after Ethan tried his best to prepare him. Aiden wasn't angry at her, no. He was selfish, but he knew she deserved better than him. Maybe later he'd change her mind again, now that Aiden has a proper pack that's actually values the lives and well-being of its members... however foreign the concept was for him. That and Scott and Ethan taking turns looking after him before he finally was able to move freely. He was at the top of the stairs as he heard something hitting the wall he was standing by. Curious, he turned the handle and opened the door, getting a little bit of deja vu feeling biting him along with the cold night air.

  
Between them, they've never had any time for decent hobbies, masochistic packs first and constant travelling later has that effect, but he'd never imagine Ethan, being more about the smarts, developing a liking for something like that. Aiden's gaze wandered between a wooden hand-made wall with the half-dozen knives sticking out of it and his shirtless brother grabbing another one from his belt, standing a few meters away.

  
\- Have trouble sleeping, Aid?

  
The younger werewolf shrugged and watched a deft and precise movement of Ethan's hand, sending another weapon flying, its blade landing deep in the wood. Ethan reached out and grabbed another one, twirling a knife with his fingers.

  
\- Want to give it a shot? It's kind of relaxing, you know.

  
Aiden raised his clawed hand to the pale moonlight and sent a smug grin towards his brother.

  
\- No, thanks, I'll stick to those. Where did you get them, anyway?  
\- Braeden. I saw her practice here once, asked to give me a few pointers.  
\- Some company you keep. Anyway, guess that's better that your attempts at singing.  
\- That's rude, Aid.  
\- Come on, even you have to admit it isn't amongst your talents.

  
Ethan snorted and threw another knife. Aiden watched his twin's concentrated expression and a thought crawled on the back of his mind. Ethan used to sing, pissing him of course, and that was his way of stress relief. Well that, and making out with Danny. And Ethan is honing a new way to kill someone, granted with a speed and agility of a werewolf every throw will end up deadly. Aiden caught himself thinking that between Ethan going full "mother hen" on him for the first couple of days, which ended up in yelling contest even Lydia would have trouble winning, and their attempts to reintegrate themselves into their "new" pack, his brother carefully avoided raising the topic of all this time that had passed between his death and rebirth. Or, rather Ethan tried to act around him like nothing happened, like he never left, never showed up battered and still devastated at his brother's grave every few months. Never hid away from a hunting party scouting the woods for the stray omegas. Never dropped a wolfsbane powder in his drink trying to forget.

  
Except Aiden wasn't really buying it. And maybe he thought a little too hard about it, because Ethan was staring at him worriedly.

  
\- Something's wrong?

  
The younger werewolf eyed his brother for a couple of seconds, trying to read his concerned look, then took a few steps towards the edge and sat on the floor, staring at Ethan expectantly. Ethan hesitated for a few moments before putting his last knife in a sheath on his belt and coming over, dropping behind his twin. Aiden could've sworn Ethan cursed quietly as their backs touched, but his hearing still wasn't a full strength werewolf one, so he let it go for now.

  
\- Maybe. You don't trust me anymore, I take it?

  
Ethan half-turned his head towards Aiden, partially amused, partially offended.

  
\- You're feverish of something? Since when?  
\- Since there's something you don't want to tell me Ethan.  
\- Okay. About?..  
\- You kept dodging the questions about those two years I were dead. I want to know what this is about.

  
Ethan sighed and reached for the knife to give his fingers something to fiddle with, which, in all truth, was a bad move, not gone unnoticed by his twin. Between the two of them, even if Ethan is smarter, it was Aiden who is better at reading his moods.

  
\- And you're usually want something to play with in your hands when you're nervous. Tell me.  
\- It's nothing, Aid.  
\- Please.

  
It's was a rarity to hear that word coming from Aiden. He's really not the type of person to ask nicely. But it's Ethan. Ethan who came and dragged him out of death itself. Aiden still wondered what he did to deserve a brother like that. Ethan wanted to deflect the question with something witty and go along as if nothing happened when he felt Aiden's palm on his, squeezing lightly, but reassuringly. Another gesture that's usually rare from Aiden, who's, again, usually, about a playful mocking with a concern they're both aware of hidden behind it. They've sat in silence for a few moments before Aiden felt his twin leaning back on him, laying head on his shoulder. Aiden mimicked the pose, not letting go of Ethan's hand, patiently waiting for him to speak. He can afford to be patient with Ethan. That's the least he deserves.

  
\- It's... I'm just ashamed of myself Aid. It was hard being alone. We broke up with Danny after you died and I've left the town. Wandered around the nearby States. Drank for three months straight each day, almost got myself killed a couple of times. Nothing to be proud of, I don't really want to remember that happening. I mean it. The only good thing about it was meeting an old werewolf ex-marine who taught me a thing or two about survival and get it through my thick skull that you'd want me to be happy... I... I just want to forget all this. It's been hell on earth, and I'm happy it's over. That's all.

  
Aiden knew it isn't all. But that was an improvement, at least now Ethan is willing to talk about it and that's okay. He'll tell him when he wants to.

  
\- Danny... what happened?  
\- As it turns out, he knew about my nature. Said the thinks he can't handle dating a werewolf. I have no idea if he's aware that Deucalion sent me to seduce him on purpose, but if he does, I'm grateful he could at least speak to me and not spit in my face. So... we broke up and that's about it.  
\- And you didn't find anyone else? Why? I mean, look at you.

  
Ethan laughed without humor and Aiden almost felt guilty for asking. Almost.

  
\- No. Don't want to endanger anyone else with just being myself and atoning for all the crap I've done in my life. A hook up or a two, that's about it. I'm better off like this.  
\- You can't be alone forever, Ethan.  
\- I'm not alone, not anymore. But you're right. Maybe if we won't do anything stupid again we can stay with Scott's pack, and I'll find someone... later. Think we have enough on our hands already as it is.  
\- I still don't get why the Boyscout Alpha is okay with having us around. Not that I'm complaining.  
\- Other than you laying down your life for them? No ideas.  
\- Still don't think that's enough for all the stuff we've done.

  
Ethan sighed and lightly brushed his fingers against Aiden's.

  
\- Maybe Scott stopped seeing us as two fucked up bloodthirsty misfits at some point. He has that in him. Faith in people. So let's try to behave ourselves for starters. I'm telling you, the life on the run isn't as romantic as people make it out to be.

  
Aiden chuckled and playfully elbowed his twin.

  
\- Then it sounds like you're stuck here with me for now.

  
Ethan snorted, a little clever thought forming in his head, as he half-turned his head towards Aiden and grinned.

  
\- Well, there's at least one benefit to that...

  
With a single swift movement, Ethan got up on his feet, simultaneously pushing Aiden's shoulder down with his hand, causing him to emit not-so-manly squeal in surprise and fall on his back, earning a heartily laugh from Ethan, The latter jumped a few feet away as his brother got up and started walking towards his twin menacingly, but with a happy smile that gave his intentions away. Chuckling in his voice, Aiden made his eyes glow as he issued a "threat" towards his twin.

  
\- Alright, pup, you're asking for it.

  
Aiden jumped at Ethan, who dodged, playfully shoving his twin, they danced in circles under the moonlight around each other, trying to get a hold on the other one and pin him down on the roof. Ethan minded his strength, or course, since Aiden didn't recover his werewolf powers yet, so they're just having fun and It feels like an eternity since they could've done just for that, especially for the older twin. That is, until Aiden decides to play dirty, going low, then grabbing Ethan across the chest and proceeding to tickle his sides. Squirming and unable to hold his balance, Ethan causes them both to fall over, laughing happily like the kids. Ethan tried to throw Aiden off him, to no avail, so he decided to play a little dirty too, using just an ounce of his strength to break free and roll over him, straddling Aiden and finally pinning his right hand to the ground, smiling triumphantly.

  
\- Giving up?  
\- Is that the way to treat your sick brother?

  
Aiden is trying to keep a straight face and an offended look as he speaks, but fails miserably, bursting into laughter as Ethan gets up and offers him a hand, lifting his twin off the ground. They stand still for a moment, still not letting go of each other's hands, as Ethan steps closer and leans into the nook of Aiden's neck, breathing in the scent loudly and smiling from ear to ear, rubbing his face against his brother, who runs a hand through Ethan's nape. Aiden hears the his quiet and content voice.

  
\- God, I've missed you, Aid.

  
Aiden hums happily in response; he knows damn well that for him it maybe were just a few moments, between seeing Ethan cradling him that damned dark night on the cold concrete outside of the High school and waking up next to him to see Ethan cling onto Aiden like he's the only thing that matters to him. Aiden half-turned his head, burying his face in his twin's hair, settling his free hand around Ethan's shoulders, wondering in his mind since when they've got that affectionate with each other. They share the silence of this starless night again, and as the minutes passed and neither twin is letting go, Aiden feels Ethan shaking against him, sounding like he's sobbing. He speaks, whispers, just loud enough for his brother to hear, no one else but him.

  
\- Don't leave me...

  
Aiden doesn't answer, just wraps his arms tighter around Ethan. He doesn't need to ask. He feels Ethan's need to speak his mind, he needs to listen, be there for him again, not being away from him for two years and leaving him to suffer on his own.

  
\- I'm serious, Aid. Don't you fucking dare to leave me again. I won't live through it, I won't live through losing you again.

  
Aiden swallows hard, not saying a word, feeling something tightening in his chest. They've used to share only pain, but at this moment he realizes that Ethan's emotions are overtaking him as well. All this week Ethan wanted nothing of him but to get better and acted like nothing ever changed, and for Aiden, it could've be the case. But not for him. Now, with Ethan sobbing on his shoulder, he feels it. Ethan finally lets it all flow back in, opens up like a chest, letting him breathe freely and say what he wants, words flooding the silence of the night, and Aiden welcomes them with open arms.

  
\- You asked why I haven't found someone. You asked why I didn't want to talk about the years you were dead. I lied. I knew you'd smack me on a head and told me to get over losing you if you could, not drown myself in mourning and sorrow for the rest of my life. You'd want me to live a happy life, find myself a mate, maybe get a couple of kids, to make your death mean something. I failed you, little brother. I've gave up. I couldn't bring myself to move on from you. I lied in the darkness of the night and wanted nothing more just to see you again, hold you again, hear your heart beat, laugh at your stupid jokes, get in a fight over something so meaningless that we'd feel ourselves idiots later. Just fucking once again, that's all I asked for. I carried something with your scent every night to my bed, to soothe myself to sleep and feel like you were still around. I've seen you in my dreams, you know? You were there, little brother. Happy and alive. I've cried my eyes out when I woke up and realized it was just a dream ever time... I couldn't just have it Aid. I couldn't have a happy life knowing that you're dead in a cold grave, not beside me. You compete me, you deserved all this as much as I am. And... I'm a coward, I'm not that strong on my own, I couldn't make it work alone. You were my strength, the rock amidst the storm I can rely upon. You've pushed me forward, given me resolve, something to live for. You have no idea what I felt when I leaned you're not gone. When I learned you're still there, just sleeping, and I can wake you up. I've never told you that and you probably think me a fucking crybaby right now... I don't care, call me names and think whatever you want of me as long as you're with me. I love you, Aid. Please, don't leave me alone again. I beg you.

  
Aiden feels he's on the verge of sobbing himself. He lets go of Ethan's hand and gently cups his twin's face, leaning away, to look at him. See the wet streaks on his cheeks, bright icy-blue glowing eyes staring pleadingly at his, expression he never saw and he feels like someone grabbed the knife from Ethan's belt and run it through him. His twin, his other half, part of his soul that reached out and pulled him back and he still has no clue what he did to deserve him. The only one who'll stand by him no matter what, who'll go down fighting for him, who he gone down fighting for. They survived through much together. And now they've gone through the death itself and came back, side by side. Aiden fells a strange new sensation growing in his chest. His mind might tell him it was wrong, but dismisses that thought the moment it appears. One more look in Ethan's eyes and he feels the sensation flooding him with the renewed strength. Aiden catches the tear falling from his twin's eye with his thumb, gently wiping it against his cheek. Feeling like he's no longer breathing, Aiden leans back to Ethan until they touch. First foreheads. Then noses. He feels his lips are inches away from Ethan's as he speaks a single word, before pushing forward and closing his eyes, the last thing he saw are Ethan's widening in shock, the blue glow going brighter.

  
\- Never.

  
They've never done it before. Heck, they rarely got affectionate with each other, caring, but not trying to show it, relishing in just knowing that for a fact. And what was happening now was, for all intents and purposes, wrong in the eyes of the most people. But Aiden didn't care about it, silencing the voice in his head trying to talk him out of this, or rather flipping a bird to his own consciousness altogether and letting his instincts guide him.

  
Aiden starts slow. The light brush of their lips, a gentle, but certain touch, Ethan still frozen solid against him. Aiden was starting to fear that it really a wrong thing to do, when a mix of groan and growl escapes the older werewolf's throat, as Aiden nips his lower lip, and Ethan's fingers, now complete with claws, cling into his shoulders. Ethan starts to kiss him back passionately, letting himself get lost in a moment, and that's when the emotional link that they discovered minutes ago goes haywire, driving them both towards each other, any type of boundaries towards each other, even if either of them had considered something like that happening at some point, going straight to Hell. Ethan's hands began to wander around Aiden's back and neck, as the latter tilts his heads backwards, exposing his throat, and Ethan greedily takes the invitation, leaning in and working the marks against Aiden's skin with his lips, teeth and fangs, the light caresses and brushing entwined with the needy sucks and scratches in a wicked rhythm, accompanied by Aiden's groans, who then takes the initiative back, grabbing his twin by the hair and slamming their mouths together, shoving his tongue in and running it along the roof of Ethan's, simultaneously gripping one of his shoulder blades and slowly scratching downwards, hearing a pleasant moan coming again from Ethan's throat again, not stopping to wonder why he founds hearing it insanely hot; their tongues wrestle for the control as they're make out and inhale the scents of each other's arousal, intermingled heavily in the air, suddenly, the autumn night is not that cold anymore...

  
It was a few minutes before they finally separated, gasping for air, and Aiden could practically see the gears in Ethan's head moving, trying to wrap himself about what has just happened. He didn't really get it either. But he knew three things. That they both liked it. And they will work through it together, like they always did, and yeah, Aiden meant what he said. He's not going anywhere, not again.

  
Ethan was the first one to give a voice to his thoughts.

  
\- I really don't know what to say now...  
\- You didn't like it?  
\- Hell, no, I did. A lot. But... I don't know if you noticed. I'm a guy.  
\- So?..  
\- So... That doesn't bother you?..

  
Aiden rolled his eyes and pulled his twin into a tight hug, his claws giving the Ethan's spine and nape the lightest caress, making the other werewolf moan quietly into his touch. He thinks he could get used to hearing it. And, Aiden thought to himself, no, it doesn't really bother him. So instead he smiled and whispered in Ethan's ear.

  
\- Pup, stop talking.

  
Ethan beamed and rubbed his face against Aiden's shoulder, before sheepishly murmuring into his skin.

  
\- Can I at least finish my exercise?

  
Aiden sighed, reached his hand down and grabbed Ethan's last knife from his belt and with one swift movement flung it, the weapon landing handle-deep into the wood. The older twin turned around to look, then scoffed in amusement, as his brother's hand returned to rest on his shoulders and a smug grin spread on Aiden's face.

  
\- Now you did.  
\- Show off.

  
Aiden yawned and leaned in, lightly pecking Ethan on his lips, then brushing their noses in an Eskimo kiss.

 

\- Somehow I don't feel like I'm having trouble sleeping anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea how Ms. Lavigne found her way into my playlist and made it into the title of the chapter.
> 
> Seriously though, halfway through I've considered a different outcome for those two, I could really see at least two options for each of the twins.
> 
> Brett/Ethan (Brethan? Hope it sticks lol) sounds reasonable, and while I really love Dethan chemistry, their last scene in 3x24 kinda killed the appeal to write in Danny because my shenanigans... maybe I'll do a separate one on them, I really need to rewatch the first three seasons to get him right. 
> 
> On Aiden's side there's of course Laiden, if it weren't for a you-know-which-touchy-heartbreaking moment in 6x01and... Well, Maiden (Malia), although it sounds weird, but hey, for me that girl is really like a little less violent Aiden in a skirt with the added benefit of comic relief moments (the fact that Shelly and Max look somehow similar doesn't help either).
> 
> But I ultimately scrapped the idea, so here we are, please put down the torches and the pitchforks :>


	12. A Blank Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isomnia is overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Twincest smut warning. First-time-writing-this twincest smut warning.  
> Yeah, that'll suffice.

If someone told Ethan that this night will end up like this, he'd likely punch them in the gut. Probably a dozen of times. Yet, there he was, lips interlocking with Aiden, arms wandering around his chest, descending down the stairs and trying to make sense of what's happening. If it wasn't for Aiden scent filled with arousal and their bond telegraphing him a strong desire, he could've sworn that it's their newfound link malfunctioning.

 

Neither of them thought of something like that happening. Like, ever. Yes, they've always loved, cared about each other, they were pack, family and friends all at the same time, willing to shred to pieces whoever came between them. But now they've felt longing for each other in a way neither of them could imagine before, and neither wanted to think that in someone's eyes that may be wrong. But they can handle it. They have each other again. If only they could think how much it really means  before that damned night.

 

Their lips still don't part as they end up in the loft again, Ethan slowly, gently, but demandingly pushing Aiden along the wall, kissing and sucking his twin's neck all the way to Aiden's bed until his legs bump into it, and when Ethan is just about to push Aiden onto it, the younger werewolf clings onto his twin and with unexpected amount of strength, easily flips them over, taking an initiative from Ethan. They plop onto it together, Aiden ending up on top, straddling his brother, as Ethan lies beneath him, hands reaching up to rip the hoodie off Aiden, as the younger twin catches his hands and smiles deviously.

 

\- You really have a kink about ruining clothing, aren't you?

 

Ethan chuckles, sliding his hand beneath the fabric, lightly caressing Aiden's smooth skin, wondering if Deaton's prognosis of time it'd take for Aiden to recover his werewolf abilities was wrong and  trying to make sense at least one final time, before letting it go and descending into the abyss of lust and arousal, enhanced and magnified through their link. He knew Aiden feels it too, just as drunk on desire as he is, but he wanted him to spell it out, to confirm he wasn't wrong.

 

\- Maybe... Aid, you sure you're okay with it? It's not like I don't want to. I do. Badly. But... never thought you could be into guys.

 

Aiden frowned, and, for a moment Ethan felt a pang of regret that he ruined the moment, however bizarre it could be.

 

\- I'm not into "guys", Ethan. But there's one I want to and going to make an exception for. Just as badly.

 

Aiden pins down his hands, leaning in until their faces were inches away, his eyes acquiring icy blue glow again, playful smirk sliding onto his face, breath rapidly getting uneven.

 

\- Now shut up and stop making this awkward, or I won't be offering again anytime soon, pup.

 

Ethan could've practically heard his last doubts shattering to pieces, as smashed his mouth against Aiden's, their tongues continuing their abruptly interrupted wicked duel. As he feels younger werewolf's grip on his wrists loose up, Aiden groaning into his mouth, he frees his arms and sits up, breaking the kiss again, finally proceeding to rip the goddamn irritating cloth off his twin's chest,  running his fingers through his hair, curving one of his hands around Aiden's back, sharply inhaling the tart scent he craved for those two years, thinking he won't ever get enough of it now, scent that now carried such a strong flavor of desire to it, it makes Ethan a little dizzy. Aiden's clawed hands wander all around whatever he can reach - chest, back, arms, neck, face, and the younger werewolf doesn't stop to wonder why the hell he knows where he should press harder, digging his claws into smooth skin or where to leave a lightest sharp scratches that heal up instantly - if it keeps Ethan moaning like that - Aiden's more than happy to do it.

 

 Ethan's taking his turn, moving his hand to grab Aiden's chin and forcefully tilting his head to the side, tracing the length of his neck with his fangs, leaving the scratched skin in his wake, all the way up to bite at his twin's earlobe. Another needy groan escapes Aiden's mouth and Ethan snickers, tugging the flesh, feeling Aiden involuntary thrusting his hips forwards against his own - already just as hard as Ethan is. He turns his twin's head to the other side and start working on another ear, as he feels Aiden's mouth on his exposed neck, returning the favor from earlier. Melting under his twin's attack Ethan slides his his free hand under the waistband of Aiden's sweatpants, mindful of his own claws, and runs a finger down his length, earning another delicious groan from him. He barely makes out the words Aiden whispers in between moaning, sucking, scratching and biting down marks on his neck.

 

\- Want... more... want... you...

 

And Ethan thought he'd be damned if he knew why hearing this coming from Aiden is such fucking turn-on, as the both pairs of sweat pants flew across the room. Twins stood on their knees, hands wrapped around each others' stone hard flesh, stroking lightly, but even this little was enough to make them both moan in pleasure. Ethan licked his lips, not wavering a gaze from Aiden, admiring the view of the perfect toned muscles covered in sweat and a delightful, alluring smile playing on his twin face. Finally working up the nerve to break that idyllic picture, Ethan leans in, wrapping his lips around Aiden's flesh, and if the thought Aiden was moaning before, he was goddamn wrong. Sliding slowly up and down the length, twirling his tongue around the head Ethan could hear his twin going from groaning to whimpering and back again, even louder when he started to run a single claw along Aiden's spine. By that time Aiden's last ounce of control was lost completely as one of his hands was scratching Ethan's scalp, the other stroking his brother completely in sync with Ethan's movements.

 

\- Fuck... me...

 

Ethan stopped his sweet torturing and looked up, unsure if he just heard it correctly: is Aiden was offering himself up? It wasn't really where he thought it was going to go. It's not just their mutual desire talking, is it?

 

\- Aid, you don't have to... You can... I mean, I can...

 

He completely lost the moment when Aiden pushed him on his back and straddled him again, grinding against Ethan's flesh, slick with pre-cum, metallic blue glow in his eyes nearly pushed out by the blown out black pupils. The younger twin wrapped one of his hands around his brother's neck and leaned in, smashing their lips in a long and fierce kiss, interrupting whatever he tried to say, as he guided one of the Ethan's hands up his hip. Each time they parted for a small breath of air Aiden spoke, exhaling loudly and savoring each word.

 

\- Want you... please...

 

Ethan really had no idea what's got into his twin, using that word that much lately when they're alone, or actually asking to be fucked, but he thought he's starting to like it. Swallowing hard, Ethan lowered both of his hands down the muscular back all the way to Aiden's cheeks, but as soon as he tried to slid a finger in, he felt Aiden's hand catching his and guiding it back onto his butt. Ethan looked up at Aiden to see the fangs peeking out from his half-opened mouth as his brother caught his gaze, still grinding against his length down there, and whispered one more word, leaning against the shell of Ethan's ear.

 

\- Rough...

 

He wasn't believing it, but then again, he didn't want to deny Aiden his request. Ethan guided his own flesh with his fingers, gripping the small of his twin's back with the other hand, and pushed in. Aiden closed his eyes and released a low growl as he felt Ethan's hard flesh slowly started to slide inside of him, getting further and further in with each thrust. It wasn't as painful as he thought, though, mainly because he felt a numbing pain crawling up both his and Ethan's left arm - his brother was siphoning it away, but he still gripped his brother's neck and shoulder just out of the reflex.  Aiden bit his lower lip, adjusting to the sensation, and even though Ethan was practically looking at himself, he couldn't help but admire how hot did that look. Twins stayed interlocked for a few moments, before Aiden softened his grip, pain going away completely and opened his eyes back, staring into Ethan's, two pairs of icy blue rings glowing the darkness of the room. The younger werewolf leaned in, stealing another kiss and swayed his hips a little, letting Ethan know he's ready to continue. The older werewolf curves both of his hands around his twin's back and  grins into the kiss, starting to move.

 

What starts up in a slow, teasing pace quickly grows into brutal pounding, low growl starting to build in Aiden's throat, quickly becomes louder, he grips Ethan with full strength, greedily, possessively, leaving teeth and claw marks all his body, Ethan starts stroking his brother, matching his own tempo. Pain is long gone, and both werewolves are drunk on the scent of arousal, their bond magnifying the sensation. They both couldn't last long, so Ethan flips them over, Aiden landing on his back with his twin on top of him, immediately going into fast, unrelenting pace, building up for the sweet, overwhelming release that comes crashing down on them at the same time. The twins unleash a furious howl loud enough for the large window of the loft to start trembling as they both came, Ethan sliding out and rolling on his back next to Aiden, both panting heavily, covered in sweat and a small streaks of blood, from already healing up scratches. Ethan reaches his hand down, interlocking his fingers with Aiden's, and just stares onto the ceiling, not sure if he should say or do something.

 

 He decides he doesn't need to though, as he feels Aiden's thumb and index fingers on his chin, turning his head to the side, a hungry pair of lips descending upon his own. Their turn on their sides fully and just laying there, kissing softly for a few minutes, before finally parting, rudely interrupted by Ethan's phone vibrating. He reaches out and reads the text he got, starting chuckling, picking Aiden's curiosity.

 

\- What is it?

\- Scott asks if everything is alright... Guess we were a little too loud.

 

Aiden starts to chuckle as well as Ethan texts their Alpha not to worry, and, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he feels happy. Maybe he doesn't have to search for anyone else and being stuck with Ethan for the rest of his life is a best thing that could've happened to him.

 

\- Can't help it if I liked it.

 

Ethan's eyebrows arch upwards, but he doesn't need to inquire further to know Aiden did.

 

\- Though I'd like to try it the other way around as well. Not now though.

\- That could be arranged.

 

Aiden grins and turns around, allowing Ethan to put the sheets over them and  wrap his hands around him and closing his eyes, feeling the older werewolf's soft kiss at the base of his neck.

 

\- Was it worth it?

\- What?

\- Giving up being an Alpha, having a normal pack, nearly dying?

 

Aiden feels Ethan's hands wrap even more tightly around him, soft, warm breath against the shell of his ear, stubble tickling his neck (which Aiden already thinks he'll get Ethan to shave off), a soft whisper in the blissful darkness that surrounds them.

 

\- You're such an idiot, Aid. Sleep. Love you.

\- Love you too, pup.

 

<...>

 

It's been a couple of months since, and they've never felt so happy having each other and a pack that cares about them.

 

They've just stood there, stunned, as they've opened up the pair of envelopes Scott handed them as a "welcome home" gift from a pack. Two identical pieces of paper, the only difference were the names written on them.

 

Ethan Conrad Steiner. Aiden Jacob Steiner.

 

Their birth certificates. The real ones.

 

It turned out while Aiden was recovering Scott found out from Deucalion where the twins were originally from and, with some help from the Sheriff and Derek, was able to find out their real names and got their certificates restored. They could finally start the lives they wanted, with the names no other than their own, from the scratch.

 

Stiles seems to be a constant in the Grand Design of the Universe, being an annoying noisy windbag who just can't comprehend the meaning of the term "shutting up", and it gets Ethan some time to stop associating his face with the being that took his brother away from him in the first place. Brett and Lori end up within the pack as well, and Ethan always catches that grateful look on his face whenever they meet. The twins and Liam find their mutual respect and a common ground, eventually, to the point where Ethan finally gives up and teaches the younger werewolves of the pack a bag of tricks that he ended up learning in his travels. Aiden, though, finds Malia more amusing, which sometimes making Ethan a little jealous. He just can't shake off the feeling that someday he'll find those two in some basement torturing together someone unfortunate enough to mean harm to their pack. Not that he'll do much to stop them if that would ever be a case though. He does, however, find a good friends in Lydia and Hayden, which ends up in a barrage of teasing from Aiden, but he thinks he can live with that. Ethan can also tease his brother all he wants, since he knows Aiden's been taking a couple of lessons in cooking from Scott's mother in secret, since ordering up every time is tiring and Ethan being in a kitchen is a goddamn disaster that can easily end up in smoke and flames.

 

They've never seen Deucalion again though, despite Ethan remembering his promise to the old wolf. All that there was to it, came in form of bumping into Morell on the morning run through the Preserve. He didn't need to ask her out loud about it, the druid nodded to him and said that whatever comes next, they should stay with their pack, before turning around and walking into the forest.

 

If that was all that there's to it... Well. They can handle it. Maybe he'll even take Math for their last year.

 

 

**\--------------------------------**

**EPILOGUE**

**\--------------------------------**

 

 

Aiden couldn't help but get a feeling of déjà vu, glaring daggers back at Scott, feels like he's back in that basement and Scott for some reason flung Ethan into a shelf, though he can't remember why.

 

\- Calm down, Aiden, alright?

 

Aiden suppresses the desire to growl at his own Alpha, but it costs him a lot of patience.

 

\- So, you're trying to tell that you have a brother and the Ghost Riders also kidnapped him? And you remember because you share a bond with him made of his own life force?

 

\- Yes!

 

Scott sighed and fell into the chair, eyeing Deaton, sitting against him with a confused expression on his face. Aiden excuses himself and walks out of the clinic, breathing the fresh air of the autumn night. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but they speak loud enough so he can hear them.

 

\- He's telling the truth, I suppose.

\- Wait, so you know something, aren't you?

\- The only thing I know, is that Marine asked for a favor of me some time ago. She asked me to believe, if one of your pack werewolves will suddenly start speaking  about having a twin brother taken by the Wild Hunt that we can't remember.

 

The Beta exhaled loudly, feeling relieved. Scott will believe, he knows for sure, and that's the first step. Now they need to find where those freaks took Ethan, preferably ripping off a few of their heads in process. NO ONE comes between him and his twin.  Aiden closes his eyes and senses it strongly. Ethan's heartbeat, just barely out of his reach, the sound alone is enough to calm him down and give him the focus, the resolve he needs.

 

"Wait for me, pup. Not leaving you again."

 

He may be imagining it, but the warm smile  graces Aiden's face nevertheless, as he thinks he hears Ethan's light chuckle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you curious, yeah, those ARE their official full names. Who would've thought they may have some German of Austrian roots?  
> https://twitter.com/willwritesgood/status/808529093817868289


End file.
